Misunderstood Feelings
by ZerefinaCheney
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia transfers to the infamous Fairy Academy for her sophomore year. Her life turns upside down when she meets the notorious duo there, who knows nothing but to cause trouble. Mainly to her. With the continuous bickering between them, will love ever blossom? Find out! I suck at summaries. Love triangle StiLuRo FIRST FANFIC :)
1. Chapter 1: Fairy Academy

**Misunderstood Feelings**

* * *

Haii there minna-san! :) I've been writing this fic of mine since last month, hopefully everyone will like it :D This is my very first fanfic and English isn't my mother language so please bear with me! :) I'm getting excited lol. Now enough with the talking! ;) Go on and read!

**Genre**: Romance, School life, Drama, Comedy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I do, I would make Lucy and Sting together :P **

* * *

Chapter 1 **Fairy Academy**

6 am in the morning, the alarm clock rang. A hand reached for it and pressed it's top so it would stop ringing. Lucy Heartfilia woke up early in the morning. She sat up, still half awake and rubbed her eyes while yawning then proceeded to stretch her arms. She opened the curtains on the side of her bed and winced a little when her chocolate-brown eyes encountered light. But then she noticed something by the window, it's snowing or perhaps she should call it a drizzle since the snowflakes are really tiny and falling in a quick speed. She just shrugged it all off.

The latter yawned again before she set her foot on the wooden floor. She stood before turning to her bed again and tidied her pillows and blankets up. She yawned again. And yet again. Somehow, she felt uneasy, she had this eerie feeling inside her. She walked through the mirror and stared at her reflection. She briskly slid her hand down her blonde hair which was illuminated by the light making it look golden. Something came to her mind, the reason why she felt questionably uneasy. Oh yeah, she woke up early because there's school and to be precise, it was the first day of school.

She felt different because the vacation just ended and during that time she just enjoyed everything and did not bother to sleep early. It was summer vacation, after all. No need to wake up early the next day, she could just sleep her ass off the whole day. But seriously she isn't the type to slack off and act lazy all the time. She just enjoyed vacations too much and she wants to make it all worth it, and.. that's an appropriate reason, well, for her. She got used to it. She didn't want to go to school yet because it would only mean trouble and stress for her, not to mention getting along with others and dealing with jerk classmates/schoolmates. Also, part time jobs which she actually insisted on doing. But the main reason and what's really bothering her is that she just transferred schools. Meaning, she had yet to adjust, adapt and go with the flow in that school she is about to enter. She sighed thinking of all those.

But it was still a good thing for her to transfer schools because she had issues with her previous school and they just moved in that town last month. She sighed again still looking at her reflection. "Fairy Academy.." She mumbled. The nearest school in their town is the infamous Fairy Academy. She had heard rumors about it. It is popular mainly because of the troublesome students studying there. The problems they cause everytime, those bastards did nothing but to cause troubles in other's lives especially on the faculty staffs'. She didn't really know the full details but all she knows is that they are all jerks! She was officially pissed. Studying in that institution would just be a problem but she can't blame her mom, Layla Heartfilia. It was the nearest school and damn it offers low tuition fee. Not that they're poor, it's just that they had a really big problem that affected them financially. She shook her head in front of the mirror realizing that she had used up so much time in there. She quickly headed towards the bathroom to take a bath.

After a few minutes, she got out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around her curvaceous body. Lucy changed into her school uniform. It was a white long sleeved polo shirt and the skirt that reached only till her mid thigh is red in color with black and white plaids in it. She'll be also wearing a bow with the same pattern as the skirt. She wore a dark blue stockings that reaches below her knees and a pair of black school shoes to partner with it. Last but not the least, the dark blue coat/blazer that she'll wear on top of the polo shirt to keep her warm. The coat carries the school's emblem or logo on it's left chest portion and two pockets on each side.. She looked at the mirror again, checking her uniform out. "Not too shabby." She mumbled.

After that, she went downstairs to be greeted by her breakfast. She glanced to the side. There was her mom, sitting on the chair while reading a newspaper. She walked to her and kissed her cheek. "*Ohayo gozaimasu, oka-san." She greeted. "Ohayo, Lucy-chan, please have a seat and eat your breakfast." Her mom said while gesturing to the chair next to her. Lucy did so and started eating her food. "Delicious, as always." She commented genuinely. "It cannot be helped." Lucy's mom sarcastically replied, flipping through the pages of the newspaper. They suddenly laughed together. "Ne, Oka-san, what will you do while I'm in school?" Lucy asked while taking some bacons. "I'll probably just clean... in the meantime." She said. Lucy just nodded. "Lucy-chan, are you still going to do part time job like last year?" Her mother asked, putting the newspaper down and taking a sip from the coffee. "Yeah... I have to..." Lucy answered slight sadness is evident on her pretty face. "Listen, dear, don't overdo it, ok? If I could find a job, you'll stop, ne." Her mom said while caressing her daughter's cheek. "Lucy smiled and touched her mother's hand on her cheek. "Don't worry mom, I'll be fine. You don't have to work.. It might just affect your health. Just lemme do all of the working.. trust me, ok?" Lucy said. Her mother's eyes softened. She felt lucky for having such a great daughter like her.

After a few moments, Lucy decided to go out for school. She rode a bus to get there quickly. While sitting, she can't help but think of what is going to happen to her in that school. She was deep in thought that she didn't notice that she was in her destination already and that the bus had already stopped. After a minute, "Fairy Academy, miss!" The driver irritatedly said. Lucy snapped out of her thoughts and immediately got down and said her sorry to the driver. She turned and saw the huge gate of the Fairy Academy in front of her. She breathed multiple times before finally entering. "This is it." She whispered.

**Lucy's POV**

I entered the school campus. It is surprisingly big and spacious. I walked towards the lobby. For a school with such low tuition fee, this looks rather prestigious. There were magnificent chandeliers, marble flooring with some carpet and the walls, it has gold paintings on it. I looked around and there's even a huge staircase that is deigned like I was in medieval period which reminds me of something. This is beyond what I expected! "I wonder if they have swimming pools here as well!" I wondered while sweatdropping.

I was walking around tying to memorize the paths I'm taking. After a while, I found myself sitting across the principal of the school, Mr. Makarov Dreyar. He is a short man with white hair and beard due to his age and he is wearing a very formal attire. He was taking a look at my forms and such while nodding and curling his eyebrows from time to time. I can't read his mind, I don't know what he thinks about me. Bah! I should be able to pass! I know that, after all I was the top 1 in my former school.

He cleared his throat after putting the papers down gaining my attention. I glanced at him. "So, Miss Lucy Heartfilia... impressive, it would be my pleasure to have you here at our school." He said. I smiled. "Thank you." I happily said. "I knew it!" I thought. He gave me back my forms and he handed me a piece of thick paper. "This paper carries all the information you need to know.. room number, locker number, schedule, ect." He said. I took the papers and bowed at him. "Thanks." I said. He nodded while clasping his hands with his chin resting on it and elbows above the table. I got out of the room and first looked for the locker so I could put my stuff in it.

I had trouble finding it since the school is really big! "Uhmm..West wing ..right next to the AVR room.." I mumbled while looking at the paper. I was walking straight and I did not bother looking at my path because I'm busy staring at the paper. I realized that I was getting lost. "Damn it!" I said annoyed.

I continued walking without looking and bumped into someone. My books and my stuff fell. I immediately said sorry and looked down then picked up my things. To my surprise, the guy helped me pick some up. "It's ok." he said he said with a forced smile. I saw his face. He's handsome and his jet black spiky hair made him even more attractive. He wears the standard school uniform. For some reason, he looks neat. "Maybe an SC member" I thought. We both stood up and he gave me some of my things. "It seems like you're having trouble." He said. "Y...yeah.. I can't find the locker room, actually." I replied.

"Tch. You say you're looking for the locker room? You're completely on the opposite side." He said amused. He leaned down and looked at me. "The locker room is in the West wing, but you're currently in the East wing right now." He muttered. "Oh... rea.. really?" I replied shyly. "Ugh! What a shame! I'm such an idiot! Well, not my fault, I'm new here, afterall." I thought. He suddenly grabbed the thick paper on my hand. "Hey!" I cried trying to get it back. But he turned multiple times so that I wouldn't reach it. "Hmm.. Interesting." He mumbled looking amused. "Yosh! Follow me, I'll lead you to the locker room." He said then left. I immediately followed him. I have no other choice.

After a few walking and turning, we finally made it to the locker room. "Thanks." I said. He just nodded looking bored. I placed my stuff inside the locker, while in the process, I glanced at him. He's leaning against a wall staring at space. "Why is he still here?" I wondered. I closed my locker and went to him. "Let's go" he said then walked. "Huh?" I wondered. "It seems like we are in the same class. It's up to you if you want to follow me or find it on your own and get lost again." He said, his back facing me. "Oh! Ok then, lead the way." I said. We walked side by side. From time to time I looked at him. His face is calm but sometimes he frowns. Dunno why.

He fixed his hair placing some of the tuft of hair in his forehead to his right side. Oh gosh! He looked gorgeous! Damn, Now I can really say that his handsome! ~Sparks fly moment!~ He didn't bother to look instead, he just stopped in front of a room (2-B). I flinched, removing all of the previous thoughts. "You wait here till the teacher comes. I'm going in," He said not looking at me and entered the room. I nodded. The moment he entered, I heard a few screams from the girls. "What was that?" I thought.

After a minute, our homeroom teacher came, he is a tall man with brown hair. "Oh, so you're the new one.." He said offering his hands for a handshake. "I'm Gildarts Clive, your homeroom teacher." He said. I smiled and took his hand. "Lucy Heartfilia." He smiled back and before entering the room, "By the way, wait here till I call you in, Lucy." He said. "Uhn!" I nodded happily.

* * *

So how was it? :P Let me know what you think about it!

REVIEW!

* I accept constructive criticisms but I do not tolerate rude/worthless reviews. :D Just sayin ^^.

Sayonara :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Troublesome Duo

**Misunderstood Feelings**

* * *

Heyy! Thanks for those who review/followed/favourited this fic! I feel so happy :") So I'm kinda in a hurry for today coz I still have to go to the airport! So go on and read! :P

**Genre: **Romance, School Life, Drama, Comedy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! I absolutely don't!**

* * *

Chapter 2 _**The Troublesome Duo**_

"Good Morning." Gildarts said. The students stopped from what they were doing and greeted him back, except for a certain duo. "Good Morning, sensei!" They simultaneously greeted. "Please take your seats." The teacher said. All the students settled down while Gildarts placed his books on top of the table. He cleared his throat signing he is about to say something. "Before we start, I would like you all to meet the new student," He started. "Please come in." He said calling out to the door. Lucy carefully entered the room and looked at everyone. Everyone was whispering something while staring at her. Different looks from everyone in the room can be seen. Some are glaring, some are grinning and worst, some are having a perverted look. Lucy also noticed the guy with jet black hair she met earlier seated beside a blonde guy. He was just looking at the window with a bored expression. Somehow, he doesn't look as neat as before. His shirt is now not tucked in and his necktie is about to fall off already.

Gildarts smiled at Lucy. "Kindly introduce yourself." He said not removing the smile in his face. Lucy twitched and cleared her throat. "A...anone.. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. 17. Pleased to meet you all." She quiveringly introduced as she bowed her head. Again, all the students started whispering something to each other. "She's hot." Some guy whispered. "Yeah. She has those huge mounds as well." whispered another guy, smirking. Little did they know that Lucy can clearly hear them. She felt somewhat frustrated but kinda expecting this since she already learned that most students there were jerks. She just stood there beside the homeroom teacher. "They're jerks afterall." She thought while having an angry face. Gildarts, oblivious to the situation just continued smiling.

"Ok, thank you Lucy-san, uhmm.." Gildarts said while looking over for a seat. Lucy glanced at him."You sit beside the blonde guy over there." He decided, pointing his index finger at the seat. Lucy planted her brown orbs on the said seat and curled her eyebrows. "But sensei, someone's already seated beside him." She said. "Oh! Yeah, Rogue, please move to the side and let Lucy sit between you two." Gildarts said, a grin forming on his face. The blonde haired guy immediately scoffed and the guy with the messy black hair just obeyed the teacher with a blank expression. The girls suddenly protested. "What?! How can that newbie sit between our beloved duo?!" They cried. "Huh?" Lucy said in confusion. "Because I want to." Gildarts simply replied. "Unfaaaaiiiirrr!" The girls wailed. "What the heck is happening?" Lucy wondered having a confused face.

"Tch. Sensei, If you're preventing us to cause troubles again, this ain't gonna work." The blonde guy said, smirking. "Yeah." The black haired dude added. "I'm not." Gildarts said with amusement. The blonde guy rolled his eyes. "Do whatever you want, you're unstoppable after all." Gildarts replied with a grin visible. "Psh. I know you're trying to separate us." Sting said smirking to the homeroom teacher. Lucy had questions on top of her already clearly confused at what's happening around her.

"Why are these guys talking their teacher like that? and what the heck is that blonde guy wearing? that's not even our school uniform .. or is it?" Lucy mentally said while looking at the blonde dude. "Whatever, Sting! Lucy, sit beside him now please." Gildarts said while smiling. Sting and Rogue scoffed. Lucy followed her teacher and sat between the blonde guy and the black haired guy.

The bell rang and they started classes. While the teacher is discussing Lucy can't help but look at the blonde guy named Sting for a moment. He was chewing a gum while having an annoyed look toward the teacher. She realized that he was a delinquent because of that and because he is wearing the uniform wrongly, in a very inappropriate way. He wears the long sleeved but the first few buttons of it was open, showing some skin and his necktie looked like it was about to fall off because it's loose. He didn't bother tucking his shirt in as well and she knows it wasn't allowed. Instead of the usual pants, he is wearing fancy looking jeans and there were chains appearing from his pocket, must be connected to his wallet. To make the whole look more gangster-like he wore a pair of sneakers. He also has two studs on his left ear and a silver diamond-shaped earring. Last but not the least he had a necklace with a cross pendant in it. She moved her brown orbs up to his hair sneakily so that she wouldn't get noticed. His blonde hair looked like it had been waxed, it's ends sticking upwards. She moved her eyes a little bit down and stopped at his eyes. It was colored black no, dark blue and it looked very mesmerizing. For a moment there, he looked really charming and very handsome. Now she knows why girls are getting crazy about her. A blush crept in her cheeks. It was a Sparks fly moment again for her! ~ She was absentmindedly admiring him for a moment.

She was caught off guard when Sting glanced at her. "Whatcha lookin at, Blondie?" He said smirking. Lucy shook her head from the thoughts and immediately looked away. "I..I wasn't looking!" She started. "And, hey! You're blonde too!" She cried. "Tsk. Whatever, anyway you have the darker shade." He said rolling his eyes. "I don't!" She complained. "You do." He said. Lucy decided to just shut up and planted a death stare at Sting. She doesn't want to get caught by the teacher and Boom! Her reputation would be ruined that quickly. Another thing, being warned by the teacher while it's just her first day would be humiliating. She just continued listening to the teacher and ignored Sting who is now laughing in amusement at sight of the annoyed Lucy. Yes, he was a bit of a sadist, he enjoys it when people are suffering.

Lucy then remembered that she had another cutie beside her. The guy she met that morning. She turned to her right carefully, trying hard not to get noticed. He has a rather messy jet black hair that almost reaches his shoulders and his his hair is parted on the right side covering his right eye. "Is long hair for boys allowed here?" Lucy wondered. She continued looking sneakily at him. He was seated in his chair very properly, like a well-mannered prince. He also has a very calm face almost showing no expression at all. His eyes looked bored and speaking of eyes, he had this unusual red colored one with slit pupils similar to that of a snake's though it looked very attractive. Unlike Sting, he's wearing the standard uniform except, he did not tuck his shirt in and his necktie looked like it is also about to fall off. Lucy continued looking at him until she memorized every detail on his face. She wondered why he always has that "poker face" look. "This isn't a free show." Rogue suddenly said looking at her directly.

Lucy flinched and widened her eyes in surprise. "I...I'm not looking y'know!" Lucy said with a slight blush and avoiding his eyes. "Whatever." he said lazily. "What the heck! That was close! Not close, I totally got caught!" She mentally said. "Ah.. so this blondie's checkin' you out as well, huh, Rogue?" Sting said with a grin on his face. "I know. She was actually doing the same thing to you too.. awhile ago." Rogue nonchalantly said. Lucy just gasped. The students heard them. It seems like the duo was saying it loud in purpose. All the students turned to them and the girls had a deathly stare on the poor blonde girl. "Damn!" Lucy thought. Sting's grin grew wider and Rogue just smiled a little. "Huh?! So that girl really likes 'em!" one girl said. The girls glared more at Lucy their eyes glowing and a dark aura surrounded them. "N..no. It's not like that." Lucy denied shaking her hand in front of her but the girls continued glaring at her. Lucy sweatdropped. "Kami-sama, help me!" Lucy prayed closing her eyes shut.

"Oi, oi, stop it.. I'm sure those two morons are just making their own story. " A girl with long scarlet hair said. "Yeah, she's right." A girl with curly white hair added. Another bluenette nodded in agreement. Still, the girls kept their eyes on the poor Lucy. "I said stop it!" The redhead yelled angrily. The girls then stopped immediately, scared of the redhead. She had a yet darker and more massive aura surrounding her. The girls turned to their teacher again. Their teacher nodded and smiled. "Great, Erza." Gildarts said to the redhead. The latter just nodded and the two "nice" girls smiled too.

The fangirls of the duo groaned. Lucy mentally thanked the girl with scarlet hair and looked again at the two guys beside her. Sting is rolling his eyes in disappointment while Rogue was just keeping a blank face. "So that's the 'trouble' these guys can cause. I should distance myself. .sigh. Fangirls are scarier than I thought." Lucy said in her mind.

C.H. :

"I said.." Erza started ready to burst in anger but then someone appeared out of nowhere and stepped in front of her.

"Lemme handle this" He said.

"Tuck your shirt in, you two!" He said mirroring Erza's expression.

"Geez.." Sting said.

* * *

What do you think? Let me know! :D

REVIEW!

*I accept constructive criticisms but I do not tolerate rude/worthless reviews :P Just sayin ^^

Bye ;)

-ZerefinaCheney


	3. Chapter 3: School's Uncool

**Misunderstood Feelings**

* * *

Yay! I finally updated it! Yeah, it took me a while to update this but here you go :) Sorry I kinda rushed it because as you know, It's already late at night and I did this on our living room _all alone_.

It's creepy, trust me. uhh.. have nothin else to say I'm just going to reply to some of the reviews.

mariel : I don't know, dear, this is supposed to be a StixLu fanfic (but honestly I'm a big fan of RoLu as well) I'll make sure there will be a lot of cheesy moments between Rogue and Lucy ;) :P stay tuned :)

cheney17 : I love that pairing too! I'm currently shipping it! Lemme try ok?, I might make some in the future ;D

blissfulme : Yeah, I'll make sure I will! :D Keep on reviewing, it inspires me :3

There you have it. :D I'm too tired to reply to all of you (even tho ur only 5) but again, it's late already so Gomen! So save all the talking and start reading! :))

English is **only my second language** and this is my** first** fanfic so please forgive me for any mistakes that I will make!

**Genre**: Romance, School Life, Drama, Comedy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! I absolutely don't!**

* * *

Chapter 3 _**School's Uncool**_

After 3 more subjects which was hell for Lucy (because the troublesome duo kept on teasing her), Break had finally came. Sting stretched his arms before going out of the classroom followed by Rogue. The duo's fangirls, with hearts on their faces tailed them. Once the infamous duo was outside, Lucy heard a lot of screams and squeals from the girls **other **than that of her classmates. Lucy flinched but eventually forgot it. She took out her obento and decided to just eat in the classroom. She was about to part her chopsticks when.. "Ne, it's prohibited to eat in the classroom." The redhead said. "Oh..rea..really.." Lucy replied nervously before taking her obento back to her bag and standing up. She felt somewhat ashamed because it's just her first day and she's getting slight troubles already. She thought of just going to the cafeteria and eat there. "Why don't you just join us?" The white haired girl offered warm-heartedly."Yeah! You should come with us!" The short bluenette excitedly added. Lucy didn't have second thoughts and immediately concurred. "Sure!" Lucy happily replied.

They went to the cafeteria together. At last they settled down on the table and chairs near the window. They opened their obento. "Itadakimasu!" they said unison and laughed together. "By the way, we've been through a lot but we still haven't introduced ourselves to you." The white haired girl said. Lucy looked at them. "I'm Mirajane Strauss, Mira for short." She introduced. Lucy gave Mira a warm smile. "My name's Levy McGarden Lucy-chan, oh! and can I just call you Lu-chan?" The blunette cheerfully said. "Of course!" Lucy replied assuringly.

The redhead was about to introduce herself when a boy running rapidly around the cafeteria hit her chair making her almost fall off the chair. The redhead, being the hot-tempered that she is, began sending the boy a death glare directly into his eyes making him shudder in fear. It took a few moments of silence before the angered redhead could speak. "I said no running in the cafeteria, right?" She said but more like threatened. It gained the attention of many and surprisingly they also shivered when they heard the redhead talk in that tone. The boy gulped unable to say something, fear is clearly visible on his features, he already had sweat on his face which proved more that he is indeed frightened. Lucy wondered why the students were acting like that. The boy then gathered all his bravery to speak. "I'm.. so..sorry... prez!" And by the last word, he run off and made his way out of the cafeteria scared of getting by the redhead. Everyone locked their eyes on the supposed 'president' who is now sighing while massaging her temples with closed eyes. When she cleared her throat everyone in the cafeteria poised up like a queen/ruler is about to announce something. "Anyone who'll do what he just did will be prompted to go to the principal's office immediately next time, Got it?!" She said in a rather big voice. "Haaaai!" Everyone said in unison and continued eating.

**Lucy's POV**

I was shocked, everyone seemed to be scared of her! What is she a monster? I wondered why.

Levy noticed my confusion and elbowed me gently. "Lu-chan, don't get perturbed. Just so you know, she is the SC president.. that's why she acts like that." Levy whispered to me. "So..souka! That explains everything!" I said. Mira and Levy smiled. The redhead president turned to me and gave me a troubled smile. "I'm Erza Scarlet." She introduced. "Nn...nice.. to meet you..." Lucy replied nervously. "Naw, don't get too scared I'm just cruel to people who don't follow the school rules and those... who don't respect others.." She explained while trailing off at the last part of her sentence. She began glaring intensely at my back. I quickly turned around to see why.

"Speaking of.." Erza said narrowing her eyes. When I turned my back, I saw the well-known troublesome duo buying their food from the counter. I was surprised because I know, just a while ago, the line was so long and there they are, at the very first already. They obviously cut in the line seeing the annoyed faces of the guys behind them but the girls didn't seem to be agitated by this, they merely let those two bastards cut in. Mira and Levy looked irritated by that. But the choleric Erza is even more irritated. She is now fuming and more exasperated than before. Seeing the massive aura around her and the smoke coming out of her ears, it showed to anyone that she could beat up a whole pack of soldiers now. She stood up and stomped her way in to the mischievous duo. I got scared of what she looked like, even Mira and Levy are now shaking. Erza stood behind Sting and Rogue with her hands on either of her hips. Again, everyone in the cafeteria looked at the scene.

Sting and Rogue might have felt the dark aura so they both turned around. Sting flinched first but then smiled evilly. Rogue retained his blank expression. Erza calmed herself down trying hard not to burst out in anger. "Sting, Rogue.. first and foremost.. tuck your shirt in." She said the calmest she can be. I witnessed how Sting just smirked mockingly at her and Rogue crossing her arms on his chest, looking away. They completely ignored the president of the SC. Erza gasped and raised her brow in surprise. Her expression then changed to a shocked one to an enraged one. Mira and Levy hugged each other in fear, while I stayed silent, watching them with my two eyes. With her lips now shaking and fists clenching, she snarled at them but then again, controlled her temper, preventing herself to get really mad. But at the end she was unable to do it.

"I said..." Erza started, ready to burst in anger but then someone appeared out of nowhere and stepped in front of her. "Lemme handle this" He said. "Tuck your shirt in, you two!" He said mirroring Erza's chafed expression. "Geez.." Sting said. "How troublesome." Rogue muttered. They then reluctantly followed the guy's orders but with a few rolling of eyes. Rogue finished first before Sting. "There, happy?" Sting asked with widened eyes. The guy who helped Erza shot a frown at them. "No. Absolutely not until you change those weird-looking jeans and remove your studs and earrings." The guy with incidentally blue hair said. Sting scoffed. "You don't have a freaking care of what I-" Sting trailed. "Of course I have, I'm the vice president of the SC after all," The bluenette said in a louder voice. Sting could do nothing but snarl at him, almost ready to punch him anytime. But Sting placed his hand in front of him signing him to stop. "Stop, Sting." He said calmly. Everyone was gasping in shock at the situation. Me and the girls widened our eyes at the happening.

Sting once again scoffed and waited for the blunette to say something. "You'd probably go to the detention if he didn't stop you." He said. "Oh! You think you're scaring me?! I think staying in the detention room is more fun that listening to our teachers in the classroom." Sting commented with a dangerous tone. Each one of the students who happened to be there were surprised than ever. Erza suddenly sighed in defeat. "Come on, Jellal, let them be, like what Gildarts said, they're unstoppable. Let's stop this." Erza said to the blunette guy. I saw the blunette guy retreating but send a glare at the two and obeying Erza. I thought it was unsual and unfair that they just let those two morons 'win.'. I glanced at Sting who is now smiling victoriously and continued what they were doing before. The fangirls with hearts on their eyes were fantasizing the two all over again.

Erza and the blue-haired guy walked over to us. Everything came back to normal like nothing happened, chatters and gossips continued again as the two SC members sat across us in defeat. The previous tension had been forgotten so quickly. I found it weird that they just let the duo dominate while they were the great SC members. I sweatdropped. Mira and Levy were comforting the two SC members when the bluenette guy glanced at me and smiled a bit. "So, you're the transferee, huh?" He said. "Yes." I replied. "Jellal Fernandez, vice president of the SC and you're..?" he said while offering his hand for a handshake. "Lucy Heartfilia desu." I gladly took his hand and shook it with his.

He nodded and gave his attention to Erza again. He sighed. "Those bastards did something this morning." He said lazily to Erza like he's used to it. "No wonder." Erza simple said looking lazy as him. We continued eating together with the newly met guy. He talked about the troubles that the duo had done. "Yeah, and they actually beat up those guys again." He said. "It's funny how they could cause so much troubles in just a day, _**in their first day**_ of school..." Erza said while shaking her head in disappointment. I can also see Jellal doing the same thing in a slower and calmer pace. I accidentally cleared my throat. I just thought off.. I dunno.. a good idea? That, they should have thought on doing in the very first place. They all looked at me expecting me to say something. "Uhm.. I.. I''m just wondering, why can't you just end this quickly, why can't you just suspend them?" I suddenly said out of my thoughts. "You're kidding me." Jellal said with a disapproving look. "Y'know... we can't do that even if we thought of that idea before." Erza said while smirking. I got curious. "Huh? Why?" I asked without any idea at all. "We just can't.." Mira trailed off. It seemed like she didn't find the right words to explain it. "The school is in their hands we can't just recklessly punish them." Erza amended. Jellal. Mira and Levy nodded. I raised my brow in completely puzzled. "Huh?" I asked again.

* * *

C.H : (I'm so in the mood to make one)

Lucy rode on a train for part time work.

She then noticed something on a gigantic billboard. It says "Latest gadget released by E-C group of companies .. blah blah.." Lucy smiled upon fully reading it. "Damn, those wealthy morons." She mumbled while smirking.

* * *

Hehe. Did you like it? :)) sorry if it's too short. *bows*

Be ready for the upcoming chapters it will be .. nice at least ;)

REVIEW! ( keep on doing it, it greatly inspires me! ) :P

*I accept constructive criticisms but I do not tolerate rude/worthless reviews :P Just sayin ^^

Seeya in the next chapie ;))

-ZerefinaCheney [Claire]


	4. Chapter 4: Rich Bastards

**Misunderstood Feelings**

* * *

Well hello there everyone! :) I'm so glad that the followers increased. Though you're not that many I still appreciated it and I feel happy! :) I have been going out of town lately coz you know, Holidays. That slows me down a bit in updating, but I'll make sure I'll update atleast once a week! :D

Uhh.. I have nothin else to say. So about this chapter, this is very short.. because this is just like a preparation for the next chapter, buuuuuut it reveals some of the mysteries too :P. Either way, Gomenasai!

Enough with the talking! Now start reading! ^^

**Note: **English is only my second language and this is my first fanfic so please forgive me for any mistakes that I will make!

**Genre:** Romance, School Life, Drama, Comedy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! I absolutely don't!**

* * *

Chapter 4:** Rich Bastards**

_**Lucy's POV**_

I was walking in the street while trying to recall all the things that happened earlier in school. It's already 5 pm, I needed to ride the train quick or I'll get late for part-time job. I have been doing this part-time job since I was in my last year in middle school. I feel happy and contented with this job because it doesn't feel like I'm working at all. I'm close friends with my co-workers and my manager, they're all nice and reliable so the work doesn't get me into tricky situations. Those thoughts left me when I saw the train coming.

I catch up on it sat on the chair nearest to the door so I could get off fast later on. I pouted my face and started to think of what happened in school during my conversation with my three new friends and the blue-haired dude. I felt the train move as I did so.

_**Flashback**_

I was confused. Why are they saying these? Why do they look stressed about punishing the troublesome duo? Erza first noticed baffled face before sighing. "Well, y'know those two are the heirs of this school. " I curled my brows out of confusion.

"You see, they're actually cousins. Sting is the son of the owner of this school and Rogue is the nephew. " Levy explained. I gasped. "And that's not it, have you heard of Eucliffe-Cheney group of companies?" Mira asked. I thought about it while mumbling 'Eucliffe-Cheney' it sounds really familiar. I was shaking my head a bit with confusion, then suddenly I remembered it. "Uh-huh! It's like, the wealthiest company here in Fiore right?!" I said in a lively tone. "You got it right." Levy said. "But, what about it?" I asked, still not having any idea.

They all sighed and Jellal facepalmed. "Lemme handle this." He said. "Sting or more precisely Sting Eucliffe, is the son of the CEO of the Eucliffe corp. while Rogue Cheney is the son of the owner of Cheney corp." Jellal explained. I gasped, yet again in full bewilderment. It took me a while before I could talk again.

"So..so you're saying that, the CEOs of those companies are the owners of this school and those two two morons are actually their sons?" I asked, not removing the shocked expression in my face. "Exactly." Jellal simply answered. Levy, Mira and Erza nodded.

.Gosh. Those are the words stuck in my head. "No wonder this school's prestigious..*sigh*" I said tiredly. "Oh yeah! And anyway those two are also responsible for making this school look extravagantly beautiful. They're using their own money to make it. As you know, this was just a shabby school bought by Sting's dad because of the debts the former owner owes him. But then as time passes, they become wealthier and wealthier so much that his dad doesn't manage this school anymore. So, **technically** Sting and Rogue are running this school." Levy explained while smiling.

"But..they don't bill the students for the enhancements they did here like the pretty chandeliers there and the carpets, all are their own penny, making this educational institution affordable and accessible to all of us and not to mention, the teachers here are all great, they graduated from big and acclaimed universities, they aren't just ordinary one they are well-chosen to teach here. One amazing thing is their salary is only half of what we pay for out tuition fee, meaning the duo are the ones paying the other half. " Erza added while raising her index finger. I absent-mindedly nodded.

"So.. you could say, that just a little bit, we owe them something, it's crazy, right?" Mira said. There was still something bothering me. "But..why do they do that? Why do they have to beautify our school and pick well-known teachers, that's unexpected of them because of their character, I mean, there should be some purpose, right?" I said. "Well, we dunno, but in my opinion, they just want our school to look like this without any reason at all. They're morons, therefore they're weirdos as well." Jellal said while chuckling.

"Oh..." I answered fully understanding everything. I smiled after realizing it "They're not just morons, they're weirdos as well..." I mentally said and laughed inwardly. From that time on, I thought I started to get interested to the two of them.

_**End of Flashback**_

I sighed then smiled to myself when I thought of the two. Suddenly, the train I am riding passed by a building with a really huge billboard. I noticed something on it. It says "Latest gadget released by E-C group of companies .. blah blah.." I smiled upon fully reading it. There were also more billboards of the E-C companies the train passed by, showing other gadgets but were much smaller than the other one. I leaned in the chair gently as I gazed at the last name below the billboard. 'Eucliffe-Cheney'. "Those 2 are freakin' rich, damn those _Rich bastards_..." I mumbled smirking.

I shrugged it off and after a good 5 minutes, I arrived at my destination. I got out of the train yawning, I fell asleep while travelling due to intense exhaustion from school. I'm working as a saleslady at a small merchandise right beside a mall. The tiny shop is called "The Sweet Factory" It sells sweets, obviously. It has various cupcakes, cakes, candies anything sweet is in here! I went further inside the shop which is painted pink all-over. To my surprise, I am the first one to arrive. There's a small dressing room behind the counter and I went in it to change. It wasn't really spacey, it just contains the lockers and the ironed uniform hanging by a rod. t

I swiftly changed into my saleslady uniform. I faced the mirror and fixed my smooth and silky blonde hair. By the way, our uniform changes everytime. For heaven's sake, today I have to wear a Sexy Santa costume because holidays are coming. I sighed and bowed down. I faced the mirror again and combed my hair with my hands before putting on my Santa hat.

There, I think I look quite cute now. I first glanced at my surroundings before sending a flying through the mirror with a seductive face and knees bent. "Muah!~"

Weird, aren't I?

I got out of the dressing room and arranged the counter and some of the confectioneries right to it's rightful place. I heard the bells rang by the door, beckoning that somebody is coming. I stood up and saw that it was Cana, my co-worker. She is a 20-year old lady with a curvaceous body, a tanned skin, brown wavy hair and her most dominant personality is that she is an extreme alcoholic. Believe it or not she could drink almost 5 barrels of wine or booze a day without looking like she is drunk at all!

"Nice costume." She teased as she headed for the dressing room. An angry vein popped out of my head. "Haha.. you'll be wearing the same too!" I said as I stuck my tongue out. "Yeah.. too bad." She said while rolling her eyes. "Oh, well I'll get changed. Wait for the manager." She said and then winked. "Ok."

Suddenly, the door opened again. It revealed two teenage girls and a middle aged woman. One with a cowboy hat and green hair (manager), one with light auburn hair with framed glasses and the other one has a purple hair with round glasses. I smiled when I noticed them. It was the manager, Bisca Connell and my two other co-workers, Evergreen and Laki. They waved at me happily and teased me before heading towards the dressing room. "Nice costume, Lucy-san." Bisca winked and the other two were laughing. "Oh come on! You guys are going to wear this too! Stop teasing!" I said while giggling. They just smiled and changed into this ridiculous-looking outfit.

After a while, The Sweet Factory is now open for business. The flow of business is smooth and was just fine. We had lots of customers. Being the one with a good penmanship, I was the one assigned to make/write the letterings or messages on the cake. I gladly did my job accordingly and was enjoying it. People liked what I suggested and wrote in their cake or pastry so I was being rained by praises. It felt so overwhelming in my case.

I was having a great time when I saw a glimpse of blonde hair, other than mine. I was scrunched down because I was fixing the pastries. I quickly stood up to be greeted by one of the alleged troublesome duo, Sting Eucliffe, who is in the meantime looking over at our cakes. His blonde hair still sticking upwards made him look handsome. He was wearing a black v-neck shirt with a skull on it that is unusually tight making his well-toned body visible and some stylish looking jeans with the chains. He also has Beats headset hanging around his neck. I widened my eyes in shock. He was so busy looking that he didn't notice me.

"Why the heck is he here?!"

* * *

C.H :

Sting facepalmed. Lucy finally stopped laughing and wiped her tears of joy. "So..it was for her after all!" She excitedly said. "Psh." Sting scoffed as he looked away, a faint blush forming on his cheeks. "Ok..ok..it's true it's for her, so what?!" He said annoyed and tilting his head to the side still blushing. Lucy stopped from her almost non-stop laughter. "Well, no big deal, it's just that..you yourself doesn't look like someone who would do this type of stuff." She directly said. "Tch." he scoffed again. Lucy chuckeled. "But I have to admit, It's kinda cute!" Lucy said with a smile. Sting suddenly flinched his cheeks getting warmer than ever.

* * *

How was it? You guys wonderin where's Natsu and Gray and the whole pack? Worry not coz they'll be appearing soon on the next few chapters! Stay tuned! :D Anyway, get ready for the next chapters, it'll be interesting!

**REVIEW! **(It greatly inspires me to write more!)

*I accept constructive criticisms but I do not tolerate rude/worthless reviews :P Just sayin ^^

Buh-bye! :*

-ZerefinaCheney [Claire]


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Encounter

**Misunderstood Feelings**

* * *

Hey~ minna-san! It's been a while :) Gomenasai for updating really lateeee! It's holiday and me and my family had gone out of town and I didn't get the chance to update!

Anyway, thank you, for those who reviewed, followed, favorited and those who just visited and checked out my story! Arigatou Gozaimasu! You make me really happy! :3

Gomen, if this story is too short. This was supposed to be a very long chapter but then, I ran out of time and I just decided to split it into 2-3 chapters, I think? coz readers might get tired or bored! I'll make sure to update quickly from now on, afterall I have written drafts for this story till chapter 9. ;)

And oh! for those who liked my other story, Last Christmas, THANKS a bunch! it only has 2 chapters but it already rivaled this fic for Follows and Favorites!. Woah~ thanks, you guys! But I'm not sure if I could update that fic quickly, coz unlike this fanfic, I haven't written drafts for it. It was impromptu, it just randomly came out of my mind while I was listening to the song Last Christmas! :

Ok, enough with the blabbering, Go ahead, read, and brace yourself!

**Note:** English is only my second language and this is my first fanfic so please forgive me for any mistakes that I will make!

**Genre:** Romance, School Life, Drama, Comedy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! I absolutely don't!**

* * *

Chapter 5: **Unexpected Encounter**

He was there, slightly crouched down, unaware of the presence of his blonde classmate who is now gasping in stupefaction. He was meticulously looking over the cakes, looks like he is choosing the right one.

After some time, he smiled a bit, must be because he already decided. Lucy was still keeping her shocked look. He stood up and faced the saleslady. "This one please," He said pointing and glancing at the chosen cake. But then he realized who he was talking to, he widened his eyes and squinted back to the confectioner. "Why are you here?!" He exclaimed. Lucy looked down and tried to hide herself. But it didn't do much since the delinquent recognized her quickly.

Sting raised his brows and let out a quiet snigger. "And what's with that stupid outfit anyway?" An angry vein popped out or her head. Her expression turned into an intimidated one. "Hmp. Why I am here is not your concern and my costume doesn't look stupid!" She cried. "Eh? What do you call it then? Seductive?" Sting said while inching close to her face. It was so close that she could almost feel his breath. Lucy widened her eyes and blushed. "G..get away!" She pushed him off. Sting backed down and cackled. "You're tough." Lucy looked away a tint of pink visible on her cheeks.

"Hey, kiddo, I believe flirting isn't part of your job." Cana teased from afar, grinning at Lucy. She immediately felt flustered and planted a death stare at Cana who is now giggling. The brunette winked at her and mouthed "he's cute" to her. Lucy gave her rather disgusted look. Sting, who is in time smirking suddenly chirped. "She's right, you should focus on your little job and entertain your customer, Blondie." Sting said cheekily.

Lucy turned her head to him and groaned in anger. But, she had to stop, there is some truth in what he just said, he was still considered as a customer though he is a bastard. She regained all her composure. The blonde anxiously inhaled and forced a smile towards him with a twitching brow. It didn't really look as genuine as what she expected. Instead, it clearly looked fake! Judging from her eyes! Sting let out a soft chuckle trying hard not to burst out in laughter. Seriously, he found her amusing and funny in a cute way.

He then pointed at the cake he preferred, the Jamoca Almond Fudge Ice cream cake. It was the cake featured as the best cake to give to your mom. Lucy curled her eyebrows. "Why did he choose that of all cakes?" She wondered. Lucy reached for the cake and placed it on top of the table across her and him having an idea. "To whom are you giving this?" She asked, part of her thinking that it was for his mom, but that was too absurd. It's just that.. someone like him would do this? Impossible.

"None of your business." He replied rolling his eyes in a lazy manner. "Could it be.. that it's for your mom?" Lucy she bantered, narrowing her orbs. A moment of silence passed through them she kept her eyes on him. Sting flinched and started panicking. Her eyes were seemingly coaxing him to be honest. It creep him out. He tried to avoid her eyes but it was inevitable he can still catch a glimpse of it glowing. Sweat was no falling on his face.

"N..no! It's not! and-" She stared more deeply. Sting closed his eyes shut. "It's not for her! And what do you care if I give it to her as a treat because she's arriving from the office!" He yelled.

Lucy gasped in bewilderment. It took a while before he registered in his mind what he just babbled.

.

.

.

He totally blurted everything out!

Lucy was shocked at first but she suddenly laughed out loud when she witnessed the epic expression on Sting's face. He looked totally off. Regret and disappointment was plastered on his face and he cursed with incoherent words. He looked like he was about to cry out of **awkwardness**! Which proved that what he blabbed before was certainly true. Sting face-palmed, feeling ashamed of his actions. His head was also shaking in fiasco.

Lucy finally stopped laughing and wiped her tears of joy. "So..it was for her after all!" She excitedly said. "Psh." was all Sting could say as he looked away, a faint blush forming on his cheeks. "Ok..ok..it's true it's for her, so what?!" He said annoyed and tilting his head to the side still blushing. Lucy stopped from her almost non-stop laughter. "Well, no big deal, it's just that..you yourself doesn't look like someone who would do this type of stuff." She directly said. "Tch." he scoffed again. Lucy chuckled. "But I have to admit, It's kinda cute!" Lucy said with a smile. Sting suddenly flinched his cheeks getting warmer than ever. Lucy muffled one last laugh.

"So now, what do you want me to write on the cake?" She asked, finally suppressing her laughter. She took some icing and decorative candies while waiting for him to answer. "Just write something casual." He said, still flustered. Lucy gave a nod before turning away to do the job.

Sting patiently waited while he leaned his back on the counter placing his elbows above it, whistling. All the other girls present on the shop blushed at the sight of him. They started whispering to each other how handsome he is and how they admired him. Sting shrugged, feeling proud of himself. Well, it's true though, and it cannot be denied, he is certainly handsome that girls at the school kept on following him and fight over him. Not to mention, he is also super wealthy. Sting smirked and gave the girls a wink which caused them to squeal and blush madly. He also prepared the money for the payment of the cake.

After quite some time he heard Lucy place the cake behind him. "Done." She happily said. Sting turned around and took a look at his cake. He widened his eyes and gasped. The writing on the cake says "To my beloved mom from your sweet 'lil adorable son" Lucy giggled covering his mouth with her hand. "What the heck?!" Sting yelled. "Problem?" Lucy teasingly asked. Sting groaned and glared at her. "Grr... I didn't tell you to write this, you blondie!" he complained. "But you just said be casual! And hey! You're blonde too!" She said back. "That's not casual!" He irritatedly said. "It is!" Lucy said.

"It's not!"

"It is!"

"It's not!" he bellowed to the point that the customers and Lucy's co-workers heard it too.

"It is!"

"It's -" "What's going on here?" Bisca, Lucy's manager suddenly asked, approaching the two of them. Lucy bowed down and bit her lips as Sting smirked. "What's the problem, Lucy-chan?" Lucy was about to say something when Sting interrupted.

"She wrote something unforgivable on my cake." Sting said planting a smug smile at Lucy. The latter groaned and then sighed in defeat.

The green-haired manager began taking a look at the said cake and she had a serious face. There was a moment of silence. Lucy is now shaking in fear. Thoughts of her manager getting mad at her or worst, firing her, circled in her mind. She thought it was already the end of her, this is her one and only beloved part-time job and never once did she fail - in her thought - this confectioner work of hers. Oh! How she wished Sting didn't come to their shop and cause this misfortune to her. Sting maintained the smug smile thinking that the blonde girl would be in severe trouble later on.

But then, to their surprise, Bisca's eyes softened and it glowed (comically). They flinched. "Wow!" She said happily, imitating the famous 'wow' sound in Fairy Tail. "That is...

so **sweet** of you, young man!" Bisca said with what it seemed to be, glittering eyes. She patted Lucy's head and was very elated. Sting gulped in surprise. "Good work! Lucy-chan, uhn, uhn!" She said while nodding and patting Lucy - who is puzzled - on her head.

"WHAT?!" Sting cried widening his dark blue orbs. Lucy's expression turned from a confused one to a victorious one. She momentarily grinned at the shocked Sting.

"B..bu..but-" Sting trailed off when Bisca rubbed his head like he was a dog or something. "You seem to be pretty cute, doing this for your mom! Ahhh~ she should be proud of you!" She shrieked then clasp her fingers in ecstasy.

Sting was holding a yen bill, he was about to pay for the cake before he doubted at what Lucy wrote. "Oh, I see, you're too excited to give it to your mom that you prepared the money!" Bisca squealed. Lucy sneered at Sting as Bisca quickly but cautiously wrapped the cake into a box. She handed it to the frozen and dumbfounded Sting. She pulled the money out of his hand and pushed him to the door. Sting was unable to move, seriously. "Thanks for buying! Goodluck on giving that to your mother!" She said as she forcefully pushed him out of the shop. Sting snarled but then went out. "Make sure to come back again, ne? Buh-bye!" Bisca said while waving her hand.

On the counter, Lucy just heaved a sigh. She, too, was bewildered. "She clearly didn't understand the situation earlier.." Lucy wheezed then shrugged. "Oh well, I should be thankful." She mumbled and continue working. Cana, Evergreen and Laki smiled at the mega dense manager.

After a few hours, "The Sweet Factory" closed. Lucy was the last one in shop because the others had some errands to do. She volunteered to close the shop alone. Everyone was reluctant at first but then they allowed her because she insisted on doing so. They uttered their gratitude and left.

Lucy made sure that she closed everything. The door, the windows, the backdoor and the railings. Once she was fully sure that everything is closed. She decided to go home.

The snow is falling and it is undeniably cold. She wore a t-shirt and skinny jeans underneath with a cream coat on top. There was also a cotton patterned scarf around her neck. For shoes, she wore brown flat heeled boots. The blonde also decided wearing a pair of gloves. She needed to wear these to keep her warm since it's winter and it's night-time.

She yawned while she took a look at her watch. It's exactly 10:30 pm. "Ahh.. train stations are now closed, so I have to take a bus for today..though it will take a long time for me to reach home.." She sighed and headed to the nearest bus stop. While she was doing so, she didn't know that there were some gangsters peeping at her and were planning something evil on her.

* * *

CH:

Lucy blinked in confusion. The guy who saved her threw his jacket to her. She looked at it in curiosity and realized that she needed it, she was almost half-naked after all. The guy turned his back and was about to leave. "Anone.. Arigatou!" Lucy yelled. He turned back to her. The light from the lamp-post illuminated his face and it revealed that he was...

* * *

You can throw tomatoes at me now. : I made you wait for so long yet what I gave you was a short lame chapter. *kneels* GOMENASAI!

Ok that's over reacting,

Even so, pleaseeeee tell me what you think about it! :P

**REVIEW! **(It greatly inspires me to write more!)

*I accept constructive criticisms but I do not tolerate rude/worthless reviews :P Just sayin ^^

Till the next chapter! xD

-ZerefinaCheney [Happy Holidays ;)]


	6. Chapter 6: Hero

Misunderstood Feelings

* * *

Hello~ I updated earlier than I thought coz I figured I'd want to post something before New Year ;) Anywa,y thanks for those who supported this fic! You guys make my heartbeat runnin' away, beatin like a drum *starts singin Super bass* I hope you get how grateful I am! :P

I know I'm a blabbermouth! I talk waaaay too much! Skip the A/N down there if you want and start reading the story! :P

Gosh, it's freakin noisy outside! Trust me! It's distracting me like hell! I can barely hear mom talking to me! But, fireworks are wonderful they look awesome in night skies :P very COLORFUL. I love it!

Yay I'm so excited for tonig -err tomorrow.. It's New Year atlast! I love countdowns! Then, I'll jump as high as I can! ( As the saying says, you'll get taller when you jump in New year ) I need to gain more height! -.-" Anyway I would like to greet everyone A Happy HAPPY New Year! yay! *blows trumpet and will have noise to no end* Okay, have you thought of your New year's resolution yet? Coz if you ask me... no don't ask me, I haven't made one yet ! ;)

Consider this chapter as my New Year gift to all of you readers! (though it's still crappy) ;) K, let's get it on with the story already!

**Note:** English is only my second language and this is my first fanfic so please forgive me for any mistakes that I will make!

**Genre:** Romance, School Life, Drama, Comedy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! If I do, I would probably publish the latest manga chapter now and the anime as well! This instant! **

* * *

Chapter 6:** Hero**

_**She yawned while she took a look at her watch. It's exactly 10:30 pm. "Ahh.. train stations are now closed, so I have to take a bus for today..though it will take a long time for me to reach home.." She sighed and headed to the nearest bus stop. While she was doing so, she didn't know that there were some gangsters peeping at her and were planning something evil on her.**_

"Hey, Look at that girl! She's kind of cute!" One liberated guy uttered inside an alley. "I know! And she's all alone!" another whispered. "We should take this opportunity."

It was really dark and nobody was in sight already. Almost all the shops are closed. It was a rare find for those gangsters to see a pretty lady walking all by herself in this street, -in this _**dark**_ street!

But that blonde has no idea that it is very dangerous there, she was used to going home early with her taking the train, but only this time she insisted on being the last one left to close the shop since -for her- she owes her co-workers and manager big time for still letting her to work in that shop when they aren't really in need for employees. _She really needed the money. _She sighed and a puff of smoke came out of her mouth. It was cold, really.

"Yosh. Let's move." A guy wheezed.

Lucy was walking peacefully when she noticed someone was following her from behind but she doubted that. She didn't mind it at first but when she saw another man with a hood grinning at her, a few meters across her, she got suspicious. She decided to take another direction but she flinched when she spotted that there was someone waiting there as well, mirroring the same expression of the guy across her before.

She shifted her way again but bumped into a suspicious looking guy with a perverted smile on his face. Lucy gasped.

"Hihi." They laughed as they seemingly started to surround her. She started to feel her heart thump in a quick pace. Fear started to conquer her and she blinked several times. She tried to run away from them but realized she was surrounded and one of them would just grab her back.

It's pitch dark so she can't clearly see the men, all she can see now is a bit of their shadows. They were about 5 if her eyes weren't betraying her. She panicked, cold sweat crawling down her forehead. The men started dragging her to a very dark alley. This time, she really can't see them completely.

Lucy panicked and found herself walking backwards, avoiding the gangsters to lay another finger on her. "Hehe, don't be scared now, cute one..." one guy said with a perverted smile as they started to walk towards her. That just startled her more, she continued walking slowly backwards still keeping an eye on the guys. She suddenly felt something hard behind her she just stumbled on a wall. She was entirely trapped! It was a dead-end already!

She turned to her back and gasped. She worriedly diverted her eyes at the gangsters again. They were still keeping their perverted looks. She shuddered, not because of the weather but because of

fear and was about to cry. She tried screaming for help but it was useless, nobody's around at this time after anyway. The boys around her cackled. "It's hopeless now, milady, no ones coming to save you!" A guy yelled in amusement looking at her in excitement. Lucy found this disgusting.

She gritted her teeth as a tear slowly fell on her cheek. The five guys were laughing pervertedly. Lucy started whimpering in fear. Her eyes welled up in tears and it seems she can't control it anymore.

One man abruptly grabbed her wrist and was about to tackle her. She tried to take away her arm but the grip of the man was too strong she can't keep up with it, ofcourse, she's a girl after all. One girl vs. five masculine guys? This was too much and inevitable for her.

Lucy is now laying down on the floor. One of those guys insolently pinned her down and was a threatening to kiss her. Lucy started wailing and scream in abhorrence. This shameful guy is now sliding his filthy hands along her perfect curves liking the feeling of her soft skin. "Nn..no.." Lucy cried.

The other guys around them were chortling while watching them. "I'm next, huh." one of them said. "I'm third."

This guys! They're taking turns?! What am I, an object?! Damn this perverted gruesome jerks! Lucy thought.

He was about to kiss her but Lucy was avoiding it. She kept on turning her face so that he wouldn't catch him. "P...please.. don't d..do this!" She begged while struggling to let go. But the guy just above her restrained her from doing so. "Oh, now don't worry, I'll be gentle." He said full of lust which made other guys laugh more. He precipitously held the blonde's arms onto her head.

Lucy bellowed and cried more. Her lips now shaking and body trembling.

"Oh, you have quite a huge pair." He pervertedly uttered. It's true though, she had been blessed with a pair of huge mounds.

The guy unbuttoned the first button of her shirt brushing off her cream coat. Excitement was evident on his ugly face. "S..stop it...*sniff*" She begged again but to no avail. The man on top of her just laughed while continuing to unbutton the few more buttons on her shirt.

She was hopeless. She had nothing to do now but cry and cry in agony. She thought this is the end of her, but still, a little part of her was hoping that some will save her from this impudent bastards. Her world seemingly stopped and she can't hear anything anymore. Silence had enveloped her. Her eyes now threatening to close, she mentally said one last thing "Please... Kami-sama... help me..someone save me.."

"Onegai..."

Suddenly, sounds of punching can be heard. It snapped Lucy out. She abruptly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the guy on top of her gawking at his side and was gasping in bewilderment. Lucy followed his gaze to be greeted by the sight of the other bastards beaten up and were lying on the cold ground. She immediately widened her eyes in shock. Who could do that in just one go?

Lucy tilted her head upwards and saw a silhouette of a man with a messy hair. He effortlessly pulled the man above her and punched him. Lucy quickly sat up slid her body backwards.

The perverted guy tried to fight back but he didn't stand a chance, he was easily beaten up half to death like his companions by the messy-haired guy. He fell unconscious on the floor with his gangster friends.

Shocked at what she witnessed, Lucy blinked in confusion with slightly parted lips. Tears were still on her eyes and she looked horrible, her hair looks really messy and her clothes were a bit torn and buttons were open.

Lucy blinked in confusion. The guy who saved her threw his jacket to her. She looked at it in curiosity and realized that she needed it, she was almost half-naked after all. She quickly wrapped the jacket around her to hide her body. The guy turned his back and was about to leave.

"Anone.. Arigatou!" Lucy yelled. He turned back to her. The light from the lamp post illuminated his face and it revealed that he was...

Rogue. Rogue Cheney, her classmate and the silent one of the infamous duo. He didn't have a single bruise at all!

This sight shocked the blonde girl more. "Ro...rogue!" was all she managed to say. Rogue just stood there gawking at her boringly. "Th...thank you! Thank you for sav-" "Don't get your hopes up, I didn't save you.. I just can't afford to see girls being abused." He nonchalantly cut off and turned to walk away. He was reaching almost out of the alley.

"But still-" Lucy screamed. Rogue suddenly stopped and looked over his shoulder. He was surprised to see Lucy blushing madly with teary eyes and warm smile looking down. She then diverted her brown orbs directly into his eyes.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Rogue-san" She uttered wholeheartedly. Rogue felt the heat of his body rush up to his face at the sight. He brushed it of and just scoffed. "Hmp." he tried to act cool and by that he left Lucy, knowing that the guys wouldn't wake up anymore because they were severely beaten.

Lucy pouted and she turned to look at the jacket around her. It was a green hoodie. She smiled as she hugged herself with it.

The next moment, she found herself lying down on her bed, stuck staring at the ceiling. Clutching her hot-pink blanket and blushing furiously while unconsciously smiling to herself, she thought again of how Rogue saved her. She admired his bravery and found him awesome while beating the hell out of the perverted bastards. **Wait, what the heck am I thinking?** She thought as she snuggled on a pillow. She heaved a deep sigh. "Why can't I seem to get him out of my mind now?... Could it be... NO! It's way too impossible!" She mentally slapped her self.

* * *

CH:

"Luce, you don't understand..." The salmon-haired young boy trailed off. "You're the one who doesn't understand!" The little blonde exclaimed making the boy in front of her flinch and step backwards. She recklessly shouted things at him that deeply pained him.

* * *

I can feel Natsu's coming. :P

Okay, Like the old times..please tell me whatcha think about it. Is it lame?.. or what?

**REVIEW! **(It greatly inspires me to write more!)

*I accept constructive criticisms but I do not tolerate rude/worthless reviews :P Just sayin ^^

Again, Happy New Year to all! Seeyah next year! :)

-ZerefinaCheney [Kaboom!]


	7. Chapter 7: They're at it again

Misunderstood Feelings

* * *

Hiyaaa~ Sorry to keep you waiting :P Been so busy this days. Ughh.. Darn it! classes started again T_T Buh-bye heavenly vacation :"( I enjoyed it too much... too much that I wish it didn't end!

Aaaand, just so you know, even though I get home early, I don't get the chance to update. Why? Well, It's not because of loads of homeworks or any common hindrances you think when there's school. Instead, it's because I'M MEGA EXHAUSTED/TIRED/STRESSED/SLEEPY. And the one who's at fault is our _dance practice_. You see there's a festival that is celebrated here once a year and there's a contest in which we have to dance and wear flowery costumes. Crazy I know. But I have to admit I quite enjoy it, except the part that we get extremely tired. Our performance will be on Sunday, let's just hope I won't trip!

I just forced myself to do this, coz really, I deeply care for the reviewers. :)

Anyways, thanks a bunch for those who reviewed, followed and favorite-d this fanfic! I'm seriously grateful to you guys! :P

Well whattaya waitin for? Go ahead and read! :D

**Note:** English is only my second language and this is my first fanfic so please forgive me for any mistakes that I will make!

**Genre:** Romance, School Life, Drama, Comedy.

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I am not Hiro Mashima-sama so obviously I don't own FT :)**

* * *

Chapter 7: **They're at it again.**

Previously on MF:

_**The next moment, she found herself lying down on her bed, stuck staring at the ceiling. Clutching her hot-pink blanket and blushing furiously while unconsciously smiling to herself, she thought again of how Rogue saved her. She admired his bravery and found him awesome while beating the hell out of the perverted bastards. **_**Wait, what the heck am I thinking?**_** She thought as she snuggled on a pillow. She heaved a deep sigh. "Why can't I seem to get him out of my mind now?... Could it be... NO! It's way too impossible!" She mentally slapped her self.**_

"I..I'm sorry, Lucy..but I love Lisanna.." I gasped in shock upon hearing this. It feels like my heart has been stabbed by something sharp.

I looked away abruptly. My lips were shaking, fingers clenched into fist and tears started to form in my eyes.

I was about 13 years old then. I'm wearing my Hikari Academy middle school uniform.

I gritted my teeth in anger and faced him having enough of it already.

"What about my feelings?! What about all those memories we shared? All this time I have loved you.." I cried loudly making the salmon-haired young boy in front of me flinch. I briskly rubbed the tears off my eyes.

"But you...you didn't even show a bit of appreciation to what I felt, to what I've done for you!" I yelled. He stared deeply at me and reached for me.

"L..luce, you don't understand, I- "

"You're the one who doesn't understand!" I bellowed, cutting him off and making him step backwards.

"We've known each other for years..yet you didn't understand a thing! You didn't realize that I loved you from the very start, I cared deeply for you and I did everything just to get your attention since we were young! And here I am standing in front of you, looking forward that you feel the same thing too.. " I leaned my head down and my tears fell on the floor.

"But I was wrong.." I mumbled.

"You're selfish, Natsu! You're selfish!" I recklessly shrilled directly at him, letting it all out.

He was shocked. He looked at me in disbelief as sweat ran down his forehead. At a moment he stood there, frozen and unable to utter a thing. But then, I guess he realized this was too much for him. He breathed heavily and directed his eyes back to my teary one.

"You're the selfish one Lucy! You say you love me but you're giving me that?! Look, If you really love me, you'll let me go and find my own happiness! Now, I found her, she is Lisanna! The only girl I love so butt off!" By that, he quickly ran off, leaving me surprised and at the same time distressed.

I placed both of my hands in my chest and turned to his direction. I tried to call him while crying in agony but he didn't even look back.

"Natsu!"

"Natsu...!"

"Natsu...!"

***Tutututut tutututut***

I suddenly sat up and woke up as I heard the alarm clock ring loudly in the background. After looking around, I sighed deeply and clutched my blonde hair. "That dream again huh," I mumbled.

Then I remembered that the little thing isn't stopping yet. I groaned and reached for the button above the annoying device to make it stop making noise. While I was doing so, I took a glance at the time. It's 6:57 am.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late!

After taking a bath and changing into my uniform, I quickly went downstairs. My mom twitched in surprise when I ran to the rack of shoes and grabbed my school shoes as fast as I can.

"Mom, I..I'm skipping breakfast, Y..you see.. I'm running late." I said as I struggled to wear the shoe on my left foot making me walk tiptoed with one foot towards her.

"Obviously." She muttered as she glanced at her wristwatch.

I gave her a peck on the cheek and ran off. "Bye mom, take care!" I waved my hand at her while my other one is holding my backpack.

"You too." She replied gleefully.

_At the school.._

Thank God, I arrived at school in time. When I entered the classroom, I was immediately greeted by my two new friends. Mira and Erza. Many were in the classroom already. I gladly replied to their greetings as I drifted off to my seat and placed my bag in there. I didn't dismissed looking at Rogue's chair, remembering all that happened last night.

"Oh no! The jacket!" I thought, worry was evident on my face. Mira and Erza noticed this and they went to me. "What's wrong Lucy? You look troubled." Mira asked as she tapped my shoulder.

"I... I... eto..." I trailed off unable to say something. I wasn't really sure if I should tell them what happened last night or not.

"Is there any problem?" Erza asked, tilting her head. I shook my head and denied. Either way, I'll somehow get into trouble and she'll definitely question me anyway.

I thought of how should I return the jacket to Rogue. He is not the type that I can easily approach, he is one of the notorious duo after all and it would cause the other girls to freak out! God, was I traumatized by that experience, and the fact that he was the heir of a super-big company made it all worse! But.. I am the mighty and brave Lucy Heartfilia, right? Ever since I was young, I do things on my own and my mom's just there to support me. I can handle things more than others think.

But this time.. it's just way too different... in what way? Is it really because he is one of the duo and he is rich? Or is it because just thinking of him makes my heart race and my face heat up? Doushiyou?!... Doushiyou?! (What should I do?)

I didn't realize that I was spacing out already. My friends stood across me wondering what has gotten in to me. Mira was waving her hand in front of my face. "Hello.. a penny for your thoughts?" She asked with a puzzled expression.

Erza suddenly clapped her hands loudly in front of me so I could regain my consciousness. It was so loud that everyone in the room heard it.

"Oh." I snapped out.

I looked at the two and saw Mirajane smiling at me and Erza having a serious look. I instantly shivered seeing her like that.

"Oh.. I'm so sorry about that." I apologized as I rubbed my head. "It's ok." Mira said. Erza just gave me a forgiving smile.

We settled ourselves on the chairs and I bluntly asked Erza. "By the way, I was wondering, why are you already the SC president? I haven't heard of elections occurring yesterday." Mira gave me a grin and Erza sighed.

"It's because my term here as a president is until I graduate." The redhead muttered.

"Really? Why is that?" I asked again.

She tucked her scarlet hair behind her ear and heaved a sigh. "Because no one can discipline the students here like I can, according to the principal." She said almost proudly.

"Figures." I said as blue vertical lines appeared on my forehead.

"And! The same thing goes for Jellal-san too, the vice president!" Mirajane added. "Souka.." (I see..) I nodded in understanding.

We continued to talk about random stuff. Erza would seldom say "because I'm the SC president" even though it didn't really have a connection to what we were talking about. Mira would just agree by saying "Souda ne!" (That's right!) And I found myself being dumbfounded of how they act.

Though they're like that I really enjoyed their company. I finally realized that not all of the students here are jerks. There are some who are reliable and you can be friends with like these two girls.

"This school isn't so bad afterall!" I mentally cheered.

Suddenly the door slammed open manifesting a girl of short stature and has a blue hair panting heavily. It was Levy! "The *pants* duo..th...they're... causing trouble again!"

"OR NOT!" I took back what I said before. Just as I was starting to admire this school, those two came in and ruined the moment.

"Those two again?! Where is it?!" Erza cried. "I..in front of the editorial room." Levy barely answered, still catching her breath. Erza hastily ran outside to see it.

"Here they go again." Mira shrugged while assisting the panting Levy. "Ughh.. they haven't changed at all. They've been doing this since last year." The white haired girl muttered while shaking her head in disappointment.

I decided to follow Erza upon hearing those from Mirajane. I wanted to check out what kind of trouble they got into this time. So, they've been constantly doing this since last year, huh? They're pretty tough.

After running behind a redhead for a minute and passing by numerous students, I finally saw a crowd of people which in turn, surrounding a commotion. Erza went further, chasing the people out her way abruptly. I tailed her.

I can hear the students whispering something about the said commotion as I went by. Levy's right, it was the troublesome duo again. After worming our way in to the crowd, we finally spotted the situation. Erza scrutinized the sight in front of her first.

There was a bunch of guys lying on the floor lying on the floor, clearly beaten up, while Sting and Rogue was standing there, grinning smugly. Well, Rogue hardly did so, he's emotionless after all!

I almost missed the most intimidating part, Sting's foot was on top of one of the guys' face, stomping at it abominably and shifting it in circular motion. His hands were stretched sidewards like a usual jerk he is. "Anybody who tries to mess up with me..." He grimly started.

"Will experience hell." he threatened narrowing his eyes while smirking.

"Yeah." Rogue nonchalantly added.

I suddenly felt a massive aura on my side. I was well aware it was from a certain redhead. And I bet she is very angry by the look on her groaning face! I stepped backwards and moved behind her, feeling goosebumps all over my body. Is she really this scary?

"Sting, Rogue! To the principal's office, NOW!" She yelled fiercely.

The other students instantly shook in fear. I remained frozen behind her but the fact that I was also afraid is cannot be denied.

The blonde delinquent simply glanced at the angry Erza and raised a brow. Feeling the urge to look at the quiet one from the duo, I sneakily peeked through the mighty president's back to catch a glimpse of Rogue. I blushed upon seeing him displaying his trademark poker face.

Erza continued groaning furiously but the two of them just ignored her. Suddenly, Sting planted his dark blue orbs on me. He looked shocked at first when he saw me but then it changed into a piercing glare.

"Oi, Blondie! You've got some business with me!" Sting boldly shouted, totally ignoring Erza who is throwing tantrums already.

I widened my eyes in confusion and met his gaze. ""Ha?" I bluntly said, tilting my head to the side, but then he grabbed my arm and started pulling me. "Cho..chotto matteyo! Let me-" I complained while trying to let go off his grip.

"Nani?!" Erza shouted in utter shock and anger.

He dragged me out of the crowd with me oblivious to where he is about to take me. I struggled to let go but he won't budge, he is gripping me tightly that my arms hurt already, it seems he doesn't want to let go of me. Everyone was surprised that the alleged Sting Eucliffe is touching me and worse, pulling me! I can literally feel the deathly stares from everyone in the crowd. I'm so getting into trouble later!

Then I noticed someone with purple hair among those glaring girls staring deeply at me. Her glare was too dominant as if the spotlight was just with her. Her stare is really different and scary, if looks could kill, I would definitely be dead right now because she was looking at me with a killing intent. She quickly looked away when she noticed I saw her.

I shrugged off all the thoughts about her and began thinking of Rogue.

As I was being continuously dragged away by Sting. I set my brown orbs to Rogue, who was looking at us in confusion. I closed my eyes in shame and gritted my teeth since I can't do anything about this bastard pulling me.

Erza's scream can be heard and it made me wince a little. It confirmed that she was enraged by this. Sting held my arm tightly as we went upstairs.

* * *

No sneak peek for now but the next chapter is ready. :)

This is the longest chapter I have written so far! :3 Yay!

Sorry if it seems lacking. Like the old times, I divided the one on my drafts again, because if I continue it will be super long and I don't have much time to do it and I doubt you'll like it if it's rushed, except if you'd like me to have insomnia and worsen the black holes below my eyes. :P

Please understand. *bows* Gomen gomen. Puh-lease..

**REVIEW! **(It greatly inspires me to write more!)

*I accept constructive criticisms but I do not tolerate rude/worthless reviews :P Just sayin ^^

-ZerefinaCheney [Oleeey!]


	8. Chapter 8: She's no Ordinary Girl

Misunderstood Feelings

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry if it took too long for me to update. (-.- can't get over out lost in the previous festival grr..) Seriously, I didn't have much time to do so. School's keeping me extremely busy and I'm really sad to say this, but from now on, It'll take a long time for me to update. :( GOMEN! Ughh.. let's just say I've been chosen to join this.. uhh.. certain contest. Scratch that. Beauty contest! T_T

I mean, I really didn't want to join in the first place but...everyone's doing a thing already, they had no choice so they forced me : Haha. oh well, might as well try. :/ Crap, I still need to prepare for the talent portion, question and answer and gowns..blah blah.

Ok, now for the story.. (It's still not as good as you expect buuuut I'm trying my best. :P) Sorrry if you find this really short. I was really drained and many requested for an update so I pushed myself to write this. :/ but also, for your contentment, I added a FEW StiCy moments here. Hehe :3 Please bear with me, school is killing me and I can barely update this fic! Gomene! \v.v/ Ok, enough with the dramatic A/N... start working your eyes with the story now! ;)

**Note:** English is only my second language and this is my first fanfic so please forgive me for any mistakes that I will make!

**Genre:** Romance, School Life, Drama, Comedy.

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I am not Hiro Mashima-sama so obviously I don't own FT :)**

* * *

Chapter 8: She's no ordinary girl

Previously on MF:

_**He dragged me out of the crowd with me oblivious to where he is about to take me. I struggled to let go but he won't budge, he is gripping me tightly that my arms hurt already, it seems he doesn't want to let go of me. I can literally feel the deathly stares from everyone in the crowd. I'm so getting into trouble later! Erza's scream can be heard and it made me wince a little. It confirmed that she was enraged by this!**_

"Where on earth are you taking me?! You jerk!" Lucy shrieked, still trying to let go off his grip but it's useless, he's too strong. They were still walking their way to somewhere. "We're heading there." He replied without looking at her and ignoring the flared up blonde girl behind him. Lucy groaned at his statement. Sting dragged her upstairs, climbing a few stairs before they reached the rooftop.

Lucy blinked and looked around, it was really spacious up there, she thought you could even build a mansion in there! There was even a mini garden in one corner, chairs and tables stood there and hanging flowers and shrubs surrounded it. It looked like a mini paradise.

But before she plunged herself in amazement, first thing's first she had to do something about this blonde bastard who is still gripping her tiny hands. Lucy gathered all her strength and pinched the back of his hand as hard as she could.

"Ow!" he cried. By that, he let go of her hand and she managed to take a step back while smirking at him. He immediately held the affected spot and rubbed it rapidly while he cursed under his breath. She tweaked it so hard that it had formed a red mark and a slight wound on that area. He hissed and blew it like a little kid. Lucy giggled at the sight.

Sting frowned and snarled at Lucy who is in turn grinning at him. "You!" Sting groaned.

"That's what you get for forcefully dragging a girl out of nowhere!" Lucy yelled while tilting her head before Sting could finish.

Sting scoffed and could do nothing but hiss in pain because of the bruised area, courtesy of Lucy Heartfilia. "Why the heck did you take me here anyway?!" She asked in a loud voice.

The pain in Sting's hand gradually disappeared and he stood straight before giving her a glare. "Like I said before, You've got some business with me, you blondie!" He replied.

**Lucy's POV**

I raised a brow in confusion. "What could be this jerk talking about?" I mentally said.

"I'm pretty sure you remembered everything about last night, right?" He started as he shot a piercing glare to her.

I widened my eyes. All the thoughts about last night on the alley came to my mind. "Could it be...he's referring to Rogue saving me from the gangsters and that I got almost raped by those bastards?" I thought as my body froze. How did he find out?! Well.. it's pretty much Rogue told him since they're close and they might be even living on the same roof. But seriously, he shouldn't know about it! It may cause me trouble. I could imagine Sting spreading news like 'Lucy is not a virgin anymore' or 'Lucy is a slut' or worst 'Lucy is pregnant!' and that will greatly destroy my reputation as a student and I might get suspended! Ughhhh! Now I regret pinching him, Uwaaaa!

I see, so he's trying to blackmail me, that's why he took me somewhere silent and private like here! Ughhh! Damn this idiotic bastard! Now, what should I do?!

I gulped, not knowing how to deal with this supposed situation. He can't possibly know it! I gazed back at him and opened my mouth but failed to say something. I breathed and faced him bravely.

"So...so you.. know." I said quiveringly with my eyebrows twitching in worry.

Sting gave me a puzzled look.

"Huh? Why are you all panicky? I was talking about what you have written on the cake!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EH.?"

I was dumbfounded when he said that.

Oh. That's what he was talking about. That was a close one there. Shame on me to imagine such things! Now, a reminder for myself: Don't jump into conclusions! I momentarily laughed at myself and then cleared my throat.

"Whew!" I sighed. "Why? Is there something I should know?" Sting raised his brow at that. I quickly shook my head and decided to change the topic.

"So? What about the cake?" I asked, entirely changing the subject as I crossed my arms across my chest. Sting blinked first but then changed his expression into a mad one. "To make the long story short, my mom has gone nuts because of you!" he cried.

"Huh?"

"The words you placed on that cake! It made her crazy that she is constantly hugging me now, treating me like a baby and worst she calls me 'my baby' everytime!" he started. "She wasn't like this before! Acting all lovey-dovey! And seriously I had to hide in my bathroom for that!" He bellowed, really annoyed in a cute way (for me).

I raised both of my brows first in astonishment. Then I chuckled until I laughed out loud.

I can see Sting scoffing while looking at me in disbelief. I just can't restrain myself from laughing! What he just said was freaking hilarious! And the fact that he himself acts like a baby while telling that made it funnier than ever!

"Hey, what's so funny, you blondie?!" He glared at me as his cheeks turned pink. He looked like a little boy. I'm surprised that I can see this side of the alleged Sting Eucliffe.

"So..*laughs* you..sh..should *laughs again* be thanking me!" I barely said in between my laughs while I clutched my stomach. "Why would I be thankful? Because of you, my mom transformed from a serious one to a psychotic one! It's uncool, and it irritates me." He said still annoyed.

I stopped my laughing a bit and wiped some of the tears that formed on my eyes. "It isn't uncool, It's actually cute." I said, still trying to stop myself from my outburst.

"Psh. And because of what you caused me, you owe me something now!" he said while smirking.

"What?!" I exclaimed with widened eyes as my laughing completely stopped."That's right." he added, disregarding my question.

"Why would I owe you something?" I asked angrily. "Do you want me to count it all in?" he asked smugly. I glared.

"First, because of that so called 'casual' words on the cake." he stated emphasizing the word _casual_ by twitching his index and middle finger in both hands. "Second, you humiliated me in your tiny shop. Third, you pinched my hand and hell I can still feel the pain until now! Forth, you laughed hysterically at me and Fifth, you don't know who's you're facing and you seem to look down on me, ha?!" He cried with fierce eyes.

Really, this idiot! I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms once again, not caring about what he said.

"I don't see any problem with what I caused you and I don't really mind laughing at you or hurting you." I simply answered nonchalantly.

Sting's dark blue eyes widened in disbelief. He also gasped in astounding at what I uttered. He kept his gaze at me like any time now I would melt!

"You..." Sting trailed off, intensely dumbfounded.

**Normal POV**

Sting was surprised at Lucy's reaction. He, the famous and highly respected Sting Eucliffe of the EC Corporation was just treated like that. Like a soaring bird being pulled down by someone to the ground. Usually, if he acts like that towards other people, the person will immediately apologize and would make an oath not to do that again, some would even kneel before him like he was a god or something. But, this certain blonde in front of him acted as if they were the same.

"This girl..." He thought. He continued staring at her in amazement.

"She's no ordinary girl..."

Lucy pouted while looking at something, and Sting found it really cute and he looked at her pretty face going down to her pink lips which was cutely pouted. He found her really attractive this time.

His watch ended when Lucy glanced at him lazily. As she did so, a soft breeze went through and her smooth hair got gently blown by the wind to the side. She tucked her blonde hair under her ear making Sting's face get warmer, a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to my room now." she said. Sting snapped out and just looked into her chocolate-brown eyes. Lucy didn't mind it and just went off. Sting followed her with his eyes until her entire presence can't be seen anymore.

He turned his head to his side feeling flustered. He slowly shook his head while smiling.

"What the heck was that feeling...?"

Meanwhile, Lucy entered the classroom to be met by a serious-looking Erza and worried faces of Mira and Levy. Not just the three of them, everyone in the room silenced and stared at her as if she committed a murder. Lucy felt spaced out and didn't know what to do.

"It's because of that jerk, Sting!" She said to herself. Erza was about to approach her, she felt sweat run down her face before the bell rang and a teacher entered the classroom. Erza then backed off and went back to her seat instead.

"Yes! Saved by the bell!" Lucy thought.

Lucy glanced at Mira who she thought was silently calling for her. The white-haired girl then mouthed 'Later, during break' as she winked. Lucy hesitantly nodded.

* * *

**Sneak Peek :)**

"WHAT?!" Erza, Mira and Levy said or rather, yelled in unison.

"Yeah.. sorry If I haven't told you that.." Lucy answered as she scratched her head.

They continued chatting until they heard someone stand abruptly and storm out of the canteen with an angry expression making the other ones in that place be surprised.

"Hey, Minerva..." one of her friends called but she ignored them and continued walking out.

While walking without looking at the way, she accidentally bumped into someone. She flinched first but when she realized that it was _him _she smirked. She deepened her smirk as she saw _his _embarrassed face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Long time no see, -kun" She greeted in delight.

* * *

There you go. :) Oh! oh! before this page ends, I would like those who supported this fanfic especially for those who reviewed, followed and favorite-d! Thank you oh so much! :" Also, special thanks to my BFF: LalalarabelsDanielle : I love yah, babe! 3 thanks a bunch! :" (don't get the wrong idea, that's just how we call each other!)

Hehe. so that's all.. FOR NOW. : See yah on the next chapter! I love you all! :**

**REVIEW! **(It greatly inspires me to write more!)

*I accept constructive criticisms but I do not tolerate rude/worthless reviews :P Just sayin ^^

-ZerefinaCheney [Claireeee]


	9. Chapter 9: Jealousy

Misunderstood Feelings

* * *

Hey minna-san! It's been a very, very long while! I'm so sorry I updated just now! T_T *kneels* I know I made you wait, I even received some pms about this fic asking me when do I update. Seriously, GOMENASAI! *bows constantly* But then again, I have been super busy that I didn't have the time to update this fanfic and sometimes I'm just too lazy! Sorry guys! But now lemme make it up to you, I *ahem* enhanced the story and revised some of the scenes from my drafts and I made this longer! (2,814 without A/N!)

I may have lost some readers (I pretty much figured that out) but it's ok I understand you, I made you wait for so long, 3 months right? Ugh! Go throw tomatoes at me now, if you please :( It's all my fault. Gomen ne gomen ne! :( I promise to update faster from now on! Just please come back, huhu. At any rate, this chapter is prolonged for your happiness :) I received some reviews saying it's short, now, please enjoy this cause I really had a hard time making it and prolonging it (it took me like, 4 hours!) Ok, that's enough for now. Just go ahead and be indulged! :P

**Note:** English is only my second language and this is my first fanfic so please forgive me for any mistakes that I will make!

**Genre:** Romance, School Life, Drama, Comedy.

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I am not Hiro Mashima-sama so obviously I don't own FT :)**

* * *

Chapter 9: Jealousy

Previously on MF:

_**Sting was surprised at Lucy's reaction. He, the famous and highly respected Sting Eucliffe of the EC Corporation was just treated like that. Like a soaring bird being pulled down by someone to the ground. Lucy left him dumbfounded. Meanwhile, Lucy entered the classroom to be met by a serious-looking Erza and worried faces of Mira and Levy. Not just the three of them, everyone in the room silenced and stared at her as if she committed a murder. Lucy felt spaced out and didn't know what to do. Erza was about to approach her, she felt sweat run down her face before the bell rang and a teacher entered the classroom. Erza then backed off and went back to her seat instead."Yes! Saved by the bell!" Lucy thought. Lucy glanced at Mira who she thought was silently calling for her. The white-haired girl then mouthed 'Later, during break' as she winked. Lucy hesitantly nodded.**_

"Skipping classes again, huh?" Lucy thought, with her right elbow above the desk and chin leaning on her hand while holding a pen. She twitched her mouth multiple times before sighing. The classes had already started and still, the duo wasn't there yet.

It has been a month or so since she shared to her friends that she is working part time at a confectionery shop. She also told them how Sting saw her there and ended up being dragged by him the next day. And yes, her hunch was right, she really got into serious trouble after Sting did that. She received several death glares from their fangirls and spread gossips about her. Though, they don't know about Lucy pinching Sting. Fortunately, Erza was there to stand on her back. So, even the craziest fangirl couldn't land a single finger on her. As time passes, she got used to it, the whispers and dirty looks she assumed, for her is just typical now. She learned to bear with it and has been immune to it already.

Lucy also told her three friends how she made Sting hiss in pain. They were surprised to hear the news at first, she could still remember the look on their faces before.

_**-Flashback-**_

"WHAT?!" her three friends yelled in unison with hint of disbelief on their faces. "Yeah.. sorry if I haven't told you about my part time job.. and what happened yesterday." I said bowing my head. She just told everything that happened last night and while she was with Sting. Mira and Levy are so shocked and surprisingly, Erza was, too.

"Uhmm.. why the look?" Lucy asked when she noticed that her friends are still in utter shock.

"You.. you don't have any idea what you're getting into." Levy worriedly said.

_**-End of Flashback-**_

And that's how Erza began being protective of her because she might get harmed by the blonde moron or his fangirls. But after a few days, they kept a collected personality to it. In contrast to that, she never once mentioned a word about Rogue saving her following that occurrence with Sting. She decided to keep it to herself.

But aside from that, she had been having a really great time in school with her friends. Also, she managed to meet other students from the different sections like Juvia, Lyon and Mira's brother, Elfman, with the help of her first friends.

The troublesome duo on the other hand, had been successfully cutting classes, for who knows the reason why. Maybe they're enjoying their lives like that. They _often _(not really) attend classes if they want to, but it's perfectly useless 'cause they eventually end up getting kicked out of the classroom for impolitely answering the teacher back or else, doing nothing but tease Lucy.(only applied to Sting.)

Gosh, those two. Lucy facepalmed.

It isn't like she cares about them or such, it's just that she finds it odd how they can just skip classes nonchalantly with 0% chance of caring at all. Just how arrogant can they get?! She could really understand Sting, but what about Rogue? He's just.. she thinks he's not a bad guy at all. After all, he saved her from the gangsters before.

"Heartfilia."

I think, he's a really good guy, not so loud and arrogant as the blonde moron. Oh, I can still remember a glimpse of his face when he saved me, he looked like a prince clad in armor, ready to save his princess. And those eyes, Oh my gosh! The best thing I have ever seen. It glowed amazingly it could rival a star. Ok, isn't this over reacting?

"Heartfilia.."

On the other side, I don't think he's doing all those troubles on purpose or he's delighted with it. Must be because of Sting's bad influence. Yep, that's right.

"Heartfilia!"

I almost fell off my chair when the teacher shouted.

Lucy snapped out. She blinked a few times before finally looking at her teacher now placing her hands on either side of her hips and looking intensely at the blonde. She realized that everyone was gawking at her as well. She understood the situation after gazing at the others.

"E..eto, I'm really sorry Sensei, I was lost in my thoughts." Lucy excused as she scratched her head.

The teacher raised her brow and settled on her desk. "Answer the questions on the board." She commanded.

Lucy quickly nodded and on the spur of the moment, she was already walking her way to the blackboard. Everyone in the class took their eyes off her and continued what they were doing before. Except for a certain dark purple-haired girl.

She was glaring intently at her until she reached the ledge of the blackboard to take some chalk.

The brunette girl named Minerva Aszhuer feels jealousy towards Lucy because of a certain reason. Or perhaps, reason_s. One _is that it was only the blonde's first month at school but why does she get so much attention from everyone, especially from the duo and why does she have to be so smart during classes that she is already outnumbering her.

Just so you know, Minerva had always been the top student in their class but in Lucy's case it pretty much looks like she can even surpass the nerds in other sections.

Yeah, she was the top student. Was. Because it feels like a blonde girl will be taking her throne soon. The throne she had spent so much money for. She groaned in anger and glowered at Lucy, who is busy answering the questions on the board.

* * *

Break. As usual everyone was whispering something about Lucy. But as mentioned before, this is normal for her so she just shrugged it off. Lucy was preparing her obento when Mira came.

"Hey." she happily called. Lucy shot her head up and smiled brightly at her. "Hey, Mira." Lucy tilted her head at her back as if looking for someone she wondered why the two other girls aren't there. "Erza is at the cafeteria, she had some business with some SC members so she had to go first." She explained.

"I see.. what about Levy?"

"Oh, we haven't told you, she's with the SC as well. So naturally, she's in the cafeteria too."

"Eh? What is her position?"

"PR associate." Mira gladly answered.

"Oh.." Lucy nodded. "I've been attending this school for a month but it's just now that I found out." the blonde female sweatdropped. Mira giggled and asked that they go to the cafeteria now.

While they were on their way to the cafeteria Lucy can't help but ask if Mira is with the SC too. And she did.

Mira laughed at this but answered promptly. "Yeah."

"But why aren't you with them?"

"Nobody's going to 'pick' you up and besides..." she paused. Lucy blinked as they stopped walking.

"Let's just say I'm the SC's mascot." She winked at Lucy and continued walking. "Mascot?" The blonde was curious.

"I'm the muse. Haha. So I'm not really needed there." The white-haired girl uttered with a smile.

"Oh."

After quite some time, they reached the cafeteria and saw Erza with the other SC members including Jellal, Levy, Lyon, Juvia and a certain black haired guy. As Lucy and Mira sat with them, they were halfway through finishing their works. They were quiet and are focusing on their own works.

They look like a team of office guys doing some business matters in the middle of the cafeteria. Erza was signing some papers like a boss. Jellal had his laptop open and was gazing over the screen with furrowed brows as he dictates something to Lyon which was in turn taking down notes. Levy was handing some documents kept in folders to Erza. Juvia is busy... busy staring with hearts on her eyes (comically) at the unknown guy who is busy reading some papers that Levy also handed.

**Lucy's POV**

Mira and I sweatdropped. We feel, kinda out of place. We didn't even bother to greet them because we don't wanna interrupt their "business." And the least we could do is eat in silence.

I turned to look at Mira who is now eating her sandwich. I gave her a look. A look which she understood. She leaned in and whispered to me.

"This isn't really a rare sight for me." I tilted my head in wonder and she continued. She shifted in a more comfortable position and looked at me.

"They were also like this last year, when the second month comes." She started. "Many activities and events will be held from now on and SC takes charge of all of it.." she shrugged. "Also, some cases are left everywhere, you see this school has tons of troublemakers and sometimes the disciplinary officers can't handle it anymore so they have to do some of the work even during break time." She explained quietly.

"Oh.. Poor them." I thought.

**Normal POV **

The two girls which are left out finished their food silently as they waited for the SC members to finish their work. And at last after a few minutes, Erza spoke, effectively breaking the awkward tension Mira and Lucy is in.

"Let's continue this tomorrow guys, I bet you are all tired starving as I am. Let's eat for a while."

The SC members nodded in agreement.

"Whew!" Lucy and Mirajane sighed in relief.

"How about you, guys? Have you eaten already?" Erza asked clutching her abdomen.

"Yeah." Mira answered ever so happily.

"Cmon guys, let's order our food." Erza stood up followed by the others.

When they returned they started eating and chatting with them at the same time. Thankfully, Levy is talkative that Lucy and Mira didn't feel out of place anymore. Levy talked about the ruckus that the duo had been causing for the past few days. She is the PR associate after all, so she has to know all about the happenings within the campus. The other SC members saddened when they heard about it. Obviously, those two are pushing them on the edge.

Suddenly the unknown guy with black hair spoke up. "I really hate those two, they are always causing troubles wherever and anytime they want. Tsk. I just wanna rip their faces open." He grumbled as he crossed his arms on his body.

Lucy gasped at what he said but then shrugged, she can't blame him for being like that. The duo are simply assfaces. "Sting only, I mean." Lucy thought.

"Calm down, Gray." Jellal said.

"My role here is really hard, being the disciplinary officer isn't a piece of cake you know, Me and Freed couldn't even stop them fully because they are the freaking owners of this school. Damn." He continued.

Erza and Jellal sighed in unison. He's right though. What he's doing is no joke. Being the disciplinary officer he is the one in charge in keeping the students 'disciplined' as the word in their role says. But the notorious duo are just ridiculously hard to deal with.

"Don't worry, Gray-sama. Juvia is always here for you!" The blue-haired girl said and hugged Gray.

"Hey, get off me!" Gray yelled as she pushed Juvia back.

"Juvia-chan! Stop!" Lyon said as he pulled Juvia off Gray.

Lucy and the others sweatdropped at the sight. Obviously, Lyon likes Juvia but Juvia likes Gray. Woah, Love triangle.

But then a light bulb lit up Erza's head as if she thought of a great idea. "I know!" She said, raising her index finger. She caught all of their attention and looked at her in confusion.

"Lucy, you pinched Sting once right?" She asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" The blonde student wondered, surprised at the sudden question.

"You did, right?" She pressed, making the others within our table gaze at Lucy in shock. Except for Mira and Levy ofcourse, who are grinning at her.

"Uhmm..." She lowered my and fidgeted with her fingers. "Well.. yeah.. but that's just becau-"

"Alright and by that, you are now officially one of the disciplinary officers of the SC. You now have the right to punish those two." Erza proudly announced. Lucy thought she saw her glow for a moment.

"Wait what?!" She was confused and surprised at the same time.

Mirajane and Levy were clapping their hands for Lucy. And the SC members present there were smiling at her although they were also curious. But no one dares to defy the mighty President Erza Scarlet.

"But-"

"No more buts! I think you could handle those two well so you're now an SC member, you can now keep calm, Gray." She cut her off again and glanced at the black-haired guy called Gray.

Gray just nodded in relief and offered his hand to Lucy. "I can't believe you managed to lay a hand on that moron, it amazes me.. by the way, I'm Gray, from class 2-A. Nice to meet you and I'm glad to be working with you." He said. Lucy hesitantly shook his hand.

"I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. It's n...nice to meet you too." She replied while forcefully smiling. She can't really complain to Erza right now, unless she wants to feel the wrath of a devil.

"Hmp." Juvia scoffed.

Everyone turned to stare at Juvia. "What's the matter, Juvia-chan?" Levy asked.

"It makes Juvia jealous how Gray-sama has a female partner now. Juvia considers you a rival now, Lucy-san!" She spat. Making each of us sweatdrop again.

"What did you get yourself into, Lucy?!" The blonde mentally shouted at herself.

Meanwhile, while Lucy was being interrogated by the SC members of how she did that to Sting, Minerva was secretly listening to them while she is having her break with some of her friends. It made her angry hearing those. She was so exasperated that she lost her appetite.

She abruptly stood up and stormed out of the cafeteria without saying anything to her companions. It alarmed both her friends and the SC members next to their sit.

"Hey, Minerva..." one of her friends called out but she ignored them and continued walking out.

She made it out the cafeteria and walked in the hallway, head-down. She was too dazed of what she heard a while ago that she accidentally bumped into someone. She flinched first but when she realized that it was ___him _she smirked. She deepened her smirk as she saw ___his _embarrassed face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Long time no see, Sting-kun" She greeted in delight.

Sting (with Rogue behind him) looked at his side, avoiding Minerva's gaze at him. "Don't call me that," He stated and glanced back at the brunette in front of her.

"We're already over." he continued.

Minerva Aszhuer is Sting's ex girlfriend. She feels jealousy towards Lucy because of what she witnessed a month ago, when Sting suddenly pulled her and took her somewhere. It was more what she could imagine. It was just so impossible that her ex is diverting his attention to some trashy blondie other that her. And being the over confident and cocky that she is, she thought she is the only girl Sting would notice. But, this moment was a chance for her.

"Why so angry then?" Minerva teasingly asked as she got closer to him.

Sting just glared at his ex and didn't bother to answer. Instead, he walked pass her and left the dumbfounded Minerva.

Minerva had a look of disbelief plastered on her face but in turn changed to an enraged one when she realized she got ignored by her ex.

The fangirls of the duo who were tailing them stood in front of her and staring at her in pity. It didn't take too much time before Minerva noticed them.

"What are you looking at, bitches?!" She yelled at them. They instantly got scared scared and ran away, leaving the brunette alone in the hallway.

Minerva breathed heavily and narrowed her eyes.

* * *

Ok, so no sneak peek for now. :) But don't worry I have the next chapter ready :P

Still, I'm sorry for making all of you guys wait :( I'm so mean but Please forgive me. T_T

From here onwards, I will answer your reviews through PM :D Oh, thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter I'm glad I had supporters there :) Special thanks to my guy friends who read and reviewed this! *high five* Also for those who added this to their alerts and followed this, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU :D

OK OK, that's all, seeyou on the next chapter! Bye (with lots o'love) ;)

**REVIEW! **(It greatly inspires me to write more!)

*I accept constructive criticisms but I do not tolerate rude/senseless reviews :P Just sayin ^^

-ZerefinaCheney [Sayonara!]


	10. Chapter 10: Student Council

Misunderstood Feelings

* * *

Hey Guys! So, First thing's first, sorry for the late update! Just when I promised you guys that I will update faster on the previous chapter, my laptop has to pass away. So, unfortunately for me now, I'll have to borrow my mom's laptop which she always uses all the time so I barely have time to type in the latest chapter. Ok, that's all so now, without further ado, start working you're eyes with the fic! :D

**Note:** English is only my second language and this is my first fanfic so please forgive me for any mistakes that I will make!

**Genre:** Romance, School Life, Drama, Comedy.

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I am not Hiro Mashima-sama so obviously I don't own FT :)**

* * *

Chapter 10: Student Council

"Speaking of the devil,"

Levy muttered as she darted her eyes pointedly at the cafeteria doors wherein two 'bastards' as they call them, are entering. The other members of the SC, having heard what she just mentioned, immediately followed her gaze.

She's right.

There they are, as stupid looking as they are with that arrogant aura others might refer to as (especially the fangirls) _cool_ surrounding them that are almost visible in the form of lights and that smug stricken faces of theirs as if saying they don't give a shit about everything around them. Not to mention, a bunch of fangirls of different year levels are also tailing them from behind.

Break time is almost done and a minute or two, the bell would ring beckoning that the limited freedom of students is over. But then, why are these troublesome two still in the process of purchasing their food when everyone should be done eating by now or waiting in the classroom for the next subject?

Oh, we forgot, this is Sting and Rogue we're talking about here, it should be normal. But what was making Erza furious was the fact that the other students are with them, specifically the girls.

Why must these morons involve the others when doing their dirty 'ol job?

That's it. Erza lost her temper.

It wasn't entirely the duo's fault that these girls are following them everywhere, in fact, they sometimes find it annoying, however, these fangirls are doing it in their own will. Neither of the two is instigating them to do so. Sure, that was the case but our hot-headed president here always thinks that all the evil doings occurring in the school are lead by Sting and Rogue because of her 'all-seeing eyes' and now she is stomping her way to them.

This alerted the other SC members. They hope nothing close to a ruckus will happen here.

As Sting turned around food in both hands, followed by Rogue, they are greeted by a very exasperated monster, Or Erza.

They were clueless as to why the mighty SC president is standing in front of them while glaring. Sting raised a brow and Rogue rolled his eyes.

"Oh, If it isn't for the Prez." Sting grinned at her.

"You two! Why are you still out here? You should be in your classroom already!" Erza spat.

Sting gave out a scorn sigh as he rolled his eyes while Rogue remained quiet but he's eyes begged to differ.

"I could ask you the same thing, Miss President." Sting replied churlishly.

"Me and the others are preparing to leave. But never mind that, why are you two still buying your food? Don't you know what time is it?"

"Eh? So what? What difference would it make if we go early to class when we will eventually be kicked out anyway?" Sting said, smirking.

They had a point. Nevertheless, they never fail to make Erza groan and narrow her eyes more to them, if that are still even possible.

"You know what, redhead? Why don't you just retire from your job instead of trying to bother us? You barely make changes." The blonde delinquent continued.

"Yeah." Rogue added languidly.

There it goes, a direct bulls eye hit to Erza's core of anger. As Jellal would think, answering Erza back boorishly is at the very top of the list on _'How to make Erza Scarlet really angry'_. Nobody ever dares to make the redhead president this infuriated, except these two of course. _**These two are just impossible! **_Lucy thought.

Right at this moment she is about to explode.

The girls and Lucy's company are now trembling in fear and looking scared at the supposed scene as if they are watching a horror movie. They knew better than to mingle with them right now so they all remained quiet.

A vein popped out of Erza's forehead and she clenched her fists tightly. A deadly aura surrounded her. It appears she is about to beat up someone. And this made the girls scream and rush out of the cafeteria with raised hands, clearly afraid.

"You.." Erza snarled looking like a predator ready to devour its prey.

The notorious duo, barely scared at her remained calm. They aren't even afraid of her?

"Che," Rogue scoffed.

"Quit it redhead, there's nothing you can do to stop us." Sting added with face that looked like he is restraining a laugh.

Erza and the SC members on the table flinched as they all gasped. Sting and Rogue took that time to walk out of the fuming president's sight. But Erza quickly snapped out of her shock and faced them with rage. Eyes glinting.

But then, that moment was ruined when the bell suddenly rang which again surprised everyone present there. But it seems the duo was akin to this.

Sting chortled and shot Erza a pompous look while Rogue coughed out amusedly.

"You should go to your classroom now, Miss President." Rogue said with a surprisingly derisive voice. _Surprisingly, _because Lucy never thought he could speak that way.

"You don't wanna be late for class now, do you?" Sting added the same way Rogue spoke as he kicked the cafeteria doors open and gliding out before it hits him.

To finish up the mockery, Sting stuck his tongue out to Erza before both of the doors finally closed shut. Their cackles echoed through the hall.

Everyone was left dumbfounded. Well, not Erza, she was about to go berserk again before Jellal grabbed a hold of her and stopped her outburst.

"Stop it, Erza."

Still, she continued her tantrums comically. Stomping her feet and jerking her arms out of Jellal's grip frantically.

"No! Those two are gonna pay for this! I'm going to kill—"

"He's right, keep it down, Prez. We'll think of a way to stop them. As much as I hate what they did, we have to think this over first." Gray cut her off. "Let's talk about it on our meeting after class. For now we should proceed to our respective classrooms. The bell rang already." He continued.

Erza realized he was right and quickly composed herself.

She heaved a deep sigh. "Alright."

At that, they decided to return to their rooms.

* * *

It didn't take much time for the bell to ring again, signalling that classes are completely over and it's time to go home. Well, not for the Student Council members.

As the newly announced disciplinary officer, Lucy made her way to the Student Council room with Mirajane and Levy accompanying her.

She wasn't really eager in being a disciplinary officer let alone becoming in charge of the troublesome duo which will surely only cause her stress. But as said before, no one dares to elude Erza's proclamations. She is that scary.

Lucy sighed sadly, which didn't go unnoticed by her two companions.

"What's the matter, Lu-chan?" Her petite friend asked anxiously.

Lucy shook her head. "Nothing," She answered half-heartedly.

"It doesn't look like it." Mirajane said with apprehension.

When Lucy didn't answer, Mira continued. "It's about becoming an SC member, right?"

Lucy finally gave in. "Yeah.. it's a new thing for me and I don't think I could handle it."

Her two friends shot her an apologetic smile. "It may be is your first time doing this but you shouldn't worry, we're here to help you, if you ever need it." Levy tried to comfort her with a reassuring smile.

"That, and because there's no turning back now. You witnessed how Erza gets all angry when you defy her, right? And also we're here already." Mirajane said with a smile while holding open a doorknob which Lucy assumed the door to the SC room. "Let's get in, shall we?"

Lucy and Levy both nodded and Mirajane finally opened the door. They entered and once inside, the trio was greeted by a calm looking Erza settled on a teacher's desk with Jellal having a what it seemed like 'serious' conversation with her, Juvia writing something on the blackboard and a few students sitting on chairs. Mira and Levy took their seats and Lucy decided to just go with them. However, the familiar raven haired guy she met at the cafeteria she recalled as Gray, motioned her to sit beside him and a quiet green-haired man. Lucy hesitantly obliged.

"Hey," he called.

"H-hello.." she whispered as she sat down. Gray gave her a kind smile as a reply.

Lucy took a look around her and noticed that the room was just like their classroom except it is a tad wider. She also took notice of the extreme cleanliness of the room. _Oh! right_ Lucy almost forgot she is in a room where the expected most-behaved and most responsible students gather so it is only justice that the room is to be kept clean at all times.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the penetrating voice of Erza rang in her ears.

"So I see everybody's here." She said standing up and looking around. "Before we start our meeting," She gestured Lucy to stand up as well.

"I would like you all to meet our newest member, Lucy Heartfilia from Class 2-B. She is now one of our disciplinary officers." She announced.

Lucy bowed to the SC members surrounding her politely. The members either nodded or waved at her in recognition. "Yo." One of the students greeted.

"Alright, so to further enhance our relationship with each other, we should start by introducing ourselves to her. Unfortunately for Lucy here, she's a new student so she's still unfamiliar to all the people here." Erza explained. And since Levy is at the front seat, "You start, Levy." Thus, the introductions started.

"Roger!" she exclaimed. "Hey, Lu-chan! I haven't told you yet but I'm a PR associate!" She said happily. Lucy simply nodded at her.

Next is a slim guy with orange hair that is tied back in a short ponytail behind him. "Hi, I'm Jet, fellow PR associate of Levy, sup?" He gave her a friendly smile. "Droy here, PR associate as well." Said the fat guy who has an unusual black hairstyle that is basically jutting upwards in a curve.

It is now Mirajane's turn. "I'm the SC Muse, though I know you're already aware of it." The white-haired girl said while giggling.

Up next is a guy with a spiky orange hair and a seemingly seductive and coy smile. He also wears a pair of glasses which he is currently raising on the bridge of his nose right now. He is undoubtedly handsome. "Hi there darling, I'm Loke and as my alluring looks says, I'm the SC Escort." He said amorously while handing her a rose like an aristocrat.

Lucy reluctantly accepted the rose, "H-hey.." she uttered, perplexed at the latter's actions.

"What a flashy introduction for someone who hardly contributes to our organization.." The man next to Loke with blonde hair and muscular body muttered.

Loke, immediately shot him a glare as the other students laughed. The macho man just rolled his eyes at him. "Yo, Laxus Dreyar here. Class 2-A representative." He said impassively.

"I'm Kinana, Class 2-B representative-kina." Said a girl with short violet hair kindly.

"Elfman Strauss here! Class 2-A representative, Otoku da!" A very tall buffed man 'proclaimed'.

Lucy can't help but sweatdrop at his way of talking. But then something came up her mind. _**Wait, Strauss? Does that mean? **_She glanced at Mirajane with her ever present smile and caught her eyes. The latter just nodded at Lucy, not taking off her smile. _**I see.. that explains his white hair color. **_The blonde student nodded knowingly.

The introductions continued on until it came to the green-haired guy's turn. "I'm Freed Justine, a disciplinary officer like you." He introduced apathetically without bothering to look at her.

"Hey, Lucy, I'm Gray Fullbuster, a fellow disciplinary officer. Let's work hard together, okay?" Gray said with a warm smile. "Sure." Lucy smiled back at him which caused a vigilant someone near the blackboard to be jealous. It turns out it's someone with wavy blue hair.

"Oi, Lucy!" She called loudly and in a rude manner to her. She did that to turn Lucy's attention from Gray to her. She's quite the possessive girl.

"I'm Juvia Lockser. SC Secretary." She said while looking away in embarrassment. She managed to attract all the students present when she yelled and regretted right away it because of her shyness.

"Uh.. ok." Lucy slowly replied with a hint of confusion.

_**What was that about? Why did she have to shout anyway? **_Lucy mentally thought about it when she suddenly remembered something. _**Oh! She's the one who directly admitted that she's jealous of me for being Gray's partner. I see, so that's why. **_She was broken out of her reverie when she heard a cough coming from a man. She immediately averted her gaze at him.

"Hey there, I'm Lyon Vastia, the SC Historian." The guy whom Lucy is already familiar with proudly said.

"Max Alors here, Treasurer." A guy with beige bowl-cut hair said.

After quite some time the introductions ended and they went ahead to discussing about various matters regarding the school and the troublesome duo, much to Lucy's annoyance.

In the end, all of them decided to get home because no one really has any idea of stopping the morons. _**So, all that meeting and stuff for nothing, huh? But at least we managed to set and organize some school events. **_Lucy sighed as she made her way towards the gates of their school campus. She was alone because the others really had to go early to attend some errands. Luckily for her, it was her day-off so she's free to spend the rest of the day to herself.

Upon finally reaching the gates though, she noticed a red, extravagant-looking sports car parked in front. As curious as she is, she craned her neck more to see who's inside.

It didn't take much time for her to recognize who it is and as she did so, she immediately furrowed her brows in irritation. _**Who else would own such an expensive, show-offy car? **_She rolled her , what intrigued her the most is: _**Why's he here anyway? **_

_-TBC-_

* * *

Hoho, that's it for now! Look forward to the next chapter, kay? There will be...something rkhefluffyqadygaujshg. *grins* Sorry again for the late review, guys! I hope you wouldn't abandon this fic :( BTW, thanks to all the reviewers, followers and favouriters! I owe you cakes. *winks* You never fail to make me happy!

-Special thanks also to parengshan for the 'very' encouraging review.. TJ forever! Haha.

**REVIEW! **(It greatly inspires me to write more!)

*I accept constructive criticisms but I do not tolerate rude/senseless reviews. Just sayin ^^

-ZerefinaCheney [Till the next chappie, folks!]


End file.
